


To the Rhythm of War Drums

by FanFareScribe



Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also known as The Story of SkekGra's Betrayal In The Perspective Of Another Skeksis, But they are not the focus, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnivorism, Eye Trauma, Friends to Enemies, GraGoh will show up eventually, Graphic Depictions of Eye Trauma, Head trauma, Headcanons Everywhere, SkekGra grows a conscious and SkekNa doesn't like it, Tags to be added, The Skeksis are evil, Villain Protagonist, Violence, do not copy to another site, he's not a good guy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: Formally called The Chain Keeps Us TogetherSkekNa The Slavemaster enjoys bringing the Gelfling down to their knees, with the partnership of SkekGra the Conquerer. But he feels like the Skeksis Reign could be a lot harsher than what it is. What will happen when SkekGra starts acting strange, to the point of losing his motivation to conquer?Companion piece to Wayfarers. Recommend reading this one first. Unless if you don't want to.
Relationships: SkekNa & SkekGra, SkekNa & SkekShod, SkekNa & SkekUng, skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840444
Comments: 32
Kudos: 32





	1. To The Skeksis Reign!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this to say that I do not condone ANY of the actions of any of the Skeksis. This is written in a perspective of an evil villain. 
> 
> This is me trying to get my headcanons out there, before Season 2 comes about c: 
> 
> Please heed the tags. Let me know if there's tags that need to be added. Summaries are not my strongest suit.
> 
> Title comes from Pet by A Perfect Circle or from Counting Bodies Like Sheep to The Rhythm of War Drums also by A Perfect Circle
> 
> Oh and if anyone is confused: a Trine is a year, an unum is a month.

SkekNa the Slave-Master gazes around the town that was once considered independent. Oh what sweet lies, independence is never an option when it comes to the Gelfling. The last Gelfling town of the northwest has been conquered. The puny Gelfling struggle to either find their bearings or bow to the Skeksis who came across them. Showing subservience, as is their place in the world. SkekNa strides up beside SkekGra the Conqueror, grinning. “Well, my friend,” he says, voice ever so raspy. “Shall we see our new Citadel?” 

The Conqueror turns and grins. “I was about to ask the same thing, SkekNa.” They walk towards the Citadel outside the town and once out of earshot of the Gelfling, he lowers his voice. “I am very impressed on how well you fought against the rebels just outside the town. I can still hear the screams as you strangled and impaled their leader with your whip and knife. Ah, such sweet, MUSIC to my ears!” 

“And the way you beheaded the remaining rebels in one fell swoop, was VERY satisfying to watch.” SkekNa snickered, but his smile fell. “Although I’m not sure if lying to the other Gelfling was necessary.” SkekNa remembers how SkekGra lied to the Gelfling once they arrived in town. Claiming that the Arathim came by and skewered and consumed the heads of the guards outside of town. Claimed that they were lucky that they were around to save the town, which of course caused the Gelfling to hesitantly accept them. There were still a few stragglers, but SkekNa showed them their place by twisting their arms. Sometimes both of them, when he felt like it. 

“What? Of course it was. We can’t kill them all, SkekNa, we’d be leading an empty empire then,” SkekGra chided. “The Emperor would be very displeased if he heard of a town becoming deceased. It would distress the Gelfling outside of towns.” 

“Right. SkekSssoooo.” SkekNa sneers. 

They reach the Citadel, made of stone and ivory. The corridors are expansive and pristine, as they should be, it’s all the Podlings are ever good for. The little gremlins are scrambling to make sure everything is clean and seeing the Skeksis make them freeze in fear. SkekNa snarls and takes his whip in his left hand. 

“If you have time to STAND, you have time to WORK!” SkekNa snarls. The Conqueror steps back from the Slave-Master, grinning. “Everything must be CLEAN and we both better receive refreshments by the time we enter the Throne Room or it will be YOUR HEADS ON A PLATTER!” A loud crack of the whip ensues the Podlings to all scramble and split off into groups. One group scatters off to clean, and the other squirm off to the kitchens. 

“See? Panic is all we need. Fear keeps them in line and prevents them from questioning us. They’re all vermin. No. Lower than vermin. Why bother making them our pets?”

“Of course I would love nothing more than to conquer with all four of my swords, but the Emperor wants the Gelfling to worship us. Violence would make them fight back.” They eventually make it to the Throne Room, a modest, almost pathetic, looking throne sits atop some stairs, surrounded by pillars.

“SkekSo fails to realize that we are smarter and stronger than the Gelfling, why bother?” The Slave-Master grumbles standing beside the throne.

“Careful, SkekNa.” The Conqueror cautions as he sits on the throne. “You know what happened to the Treasurer when he questioned the Emperor. He got beaten to a pulp. You were there, you saw it yourself first hand.”

Before SkekNa responds, food and drink arrives on a grandiose looking cart led by skittish Podlings. Berries, fruit, and a wine bottle with two goblets. “Oh, finally! Cutting it rather close you two! Get back to work!” When the Podlings hesitated, he straightens out his whip with a raise of the eyebrow. Both of them scramble off. SkekGra plucks a handful of berries and scarfs them down while licking his talons. SkekNa takes the bottle of wine and pours into the goblets. “We really shouldn’t be arguing right now on this occasion.” He raises his goblet. “To the Skeksis Reign!” 

SkekGra raises his goblet as well. “To the Skeksis Reign!” They both drink from their goblets. “You know, I heard that the Podling musicians are actually good here. We could bring them back to the Castle.”   
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” SkekNa says as he pours himself another cup. “I have quite the ear for music. I don’t want GOOD I want SUPERB. Only the best for our Court.” After he orders a whimpering Podling to fetch the musicians, another Podling runs up and presents them with a scroll. SkekNa snatches it out of his hands and smacks him away. He opens it and reads what’s inside. 

“What is it?” SkekGra asks. 

“It appears we’re being summoned back to the Castle of the Crystal tomorrow.” SkekNa informs. “SkekSo wants our progress on the nations, and your input on how to handle the Arathim uprising.”

“Ah! Well, it’s best to not disappoint the Emperor. We leave tonight!” Another clink of the Goblets. The unannounced opening of the doors brought them out of their glee. A Guard walks up and bows before them. 

“My Lords.” The Gelfling Guard says. “Forgive my intrusion, but there’s a family who wishes an audience with you.”

SkekGra leans on the left arm of the throne looking almost exasperated. “Well. Bring them in.” The Guard nods and leads the family into the Throne Room. A father and what looks to be his daughter and son, who just began their foray into adulthood.

  
“Well? Speak! We haven’t got all day.” The Conqueror urges, showing his impatience.

“O-Oh… Well… Um… My wife, mother of our children, she… She was out there when the Arathim attacked… As you say…” 

“Was that the one you impaled?” SkekGra asks in a whisper to SkekNa.

“Perhaps. It did look female. Honestly, SkekGra, they all look the same.” 

“Ah. Well, as we are sure this loss is quite...Tragic to you, I’m afraid this doesn’t explain why you are here.” SkekGra comments to the father. 

“Well, my lord, I was hoping you’d… I was hoping you’d give us some work? We don’t have much to offer… But--” 

“Stop. You come grovelling to us, for work, and outright admit you have nothing to offer us?” SkekNa snides, the effects of the alcohol causing him to slur slightly. “Your complaints are unjustified, you really should have thought of this before being USELESS!”  
  
  
“O-Of course not, my lords!” The Gelfling father flinches back. “M-My children are efficient in combat, they were being trained by the Guards to become soldiers! Please, my lords! I only want safety for my children!”  
  
  
“Your children you say?” SkekGra asks and looks at the younger Gelfling. “Well. They certainly look capable.” He grins and looks up. “Perhaps we can offer a place in the Castle. You get food and lodgings, in exchange for your service.” 

The father smiles as the children look relieved. “Oh thank you, my lord!”

SkekGra raises a talon. “Don’t look so eager. Only your children can go. YOU stay behind and fend for yourself. Find a job, if there’s anything that you CAN do.” The father falters as the young ones beg for them to show mercy. “I’m sorry, young ones. But your father has nothing to offer us. It’s either come with us to the castle, or stay behind and struggle with your livelihood. Oh. I also would start saying your goodbyes soon because it will be a very VERY long while before you can see each other again. Possibly forever! We leave for the Castle of the Crystal tonight when the second brother starts to set. It’s your call. Off with you!” 

The family hesitates but leaves quickly. Once they are alone, SkekNa turns to SkekGra. “Have you lost your senses?? You bring a couple of adolescents to the castle? Being a Castle Guard is not an offer you can give anyone! They’d slow everyone down!” 

“I didn’t say anything about being in the Castle Guard did I? I just said they’d serve in the Castle.” SkekGra leans on the right arm in a very odd way and grins to him. “And the only other authority figure of the Small Servants is you, my friend!” 

SkekNa’s shocked face breaks into a smile and laughs. “You really know how to please me!” 

“Of course! I’m the fun Skeksis!” SkekGra exclaims, practically lounging on the throne now.

“The fun one. You?” 

“Of course! Who else gets you to smile as much as I do?”

“... Your foolishness is endearing.” SkekNa says, as they clink their goblets together once more.

“Well. Shall we prepare for the ride tonight? It’s going to be a long one.” 


	2. The First Who Saw the Peeper Beetle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Eye Trauma happens in this chapter towards the end. 
> 
> SkekNa and SkekGra return to the Castle. SkekNa receives a warning from SkekShod the Treasurer, but...

The preparations were swift and quick. They load up the treasures to bring to the Castle and the Podling slaves to the caboose of the Caravan. SkekNa has deemed the musicians suitable for the Castle, finding their music quite invigorating. As suspected, the two new Gelfling servants were there, eager to serve the Lords of the Crystal, possibly at the insistence of the father who was sadly watching from a distance. SkekNa sends them to the caboose as well, not caring how crowded it is in there.

The ride there was indeed very long, the two Skeksis only engaged in small talk before they inevitably fell asleep. They awakened when they were close to the Castle.

SkekGra steps out first and immediately is greeted by other Skeksis. Specifically SkekSil the Chamberlain and SkekZok the Ritual-Master.

“Welcome home, SkekGra.” SkekZok says with a light bow of the head. “I hope your travels weren’t too agonizing.”

“Contrariwise, I found them quite relaxing!” SkekGra eagerly responds.

“Relaxing you say, hmmm? Perhaps assignments have been too easy for you, hmm?” SkekSil teases.

The Podling Slaves scramble out of the caboose and grab the treasures and struggle to pick it up.

“CAREFUL, YOU SORRY LITTLE INGRATES!” SkekNa shouts as he leaves the Caravan causing everyone to flinch. Everyone knows how intimidating and violent SkekNa can be. It’s why he’s the Slave-Master. “Those treasures are worth more than the shiny coin your carcasses can produce! Guards, take the offerings to the Treasurer’s Chambers. And you two!” He turns swiftly at the two Gelfling siblings. “Go to the kitchens and help prepare the feast. You heard me! Go!” He shouts at their perplexed faces. Once they scurry off, SkekNa puts on a pleasant face.

“SkekNa.” SkekZok acknowledges. “I’m glad to see you return to us as well. Your combative skills and oppressive tactics are quite commendable.” SkekNa could have sworn he heard Chamberlain scoff, making it sound like a cough. “Pairing you up with the Conqueror was a good decision of the Emperor,” SkekZok continues.

“Yes, well, I live to oppress.” SkekNa agrees.

“Come, SkekGra! SkekVar would like to see you before we feast!” SkekZok leads SkekGra away, leaving SkekSil and SkekNa alone.

“Combative skills and oppressive tactics. Yes. We know those two are what you only excel at, hmmm?” SkekSil hisses.

“What are you implying, Chamberlain?” SkekNa growls. The Chamberlain never liked him and the feeling is mutual. But the Chamberlain should be wise enough to not provoke the Slave-Master. After all, the Chamberlain lacks any combative skills.

“Oh nothing!” The Chamberlain rectifies. “Please, enjoy stay. Your quarters have been kept just the same! I leave now. Lots to do for the feast. Bye bye~”

SkekNa scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Filthy cretin.” He walks through the castle to see how the Podling Slaves have been holding up. During his walk, he encounters SkekEkt the Ornamentalist and SkekOk the Scrollkeeper who inform him that they are quite eager to hear of their tales during the feast. SkekAyuk the Gourmand, who was passing by, says he’s just eager for the feast, but greets SkekNa all the same.

Eventually, SkekNa finds himself alone in a corridor. But not really alone as it turns out.

“I heard you returned…”

SkekNa turns around to see SkekShod the Treasurer, how the Grot he has managed to sneak up to him with all of those coins and shinies jangling on his person is beyond him. SkekShod was always to himself, only rarely ever speaking up. In fact, the only way to get him to talk is to offer him something shiny or valuable. SkekNa is surprised. He didn’t think that the treasure they gathered would actually make him leave his quarters and seek him out.

“Yes I have. Are you really that surprised?”

“No… Although the amount of treassssure I received wassss extraordinary. You two have been bussssy...”

“It certainly does pay to subjugate the Gelfling of everything they have, doesn’t it?” SkekNa brags.

“...I’ve been hearing whisssspers of you…”

“What? When? I only returned today.”

“Oh...Around the time I received five beautiful, shiny jewelssss from the Ornamentalisssst. Said it was one of his finest. From the collection he usssses to decorate the archessss over the entrance of the Casssstle…”

“Yes yes yes.” SkekNa groans. Typical of SkekShod. The concept of time is measured by when and what he has received.

“Anywayssss. As I was heading back to my quarterssss, the Sssssatirist came along and whissssspered in my ear that you were quesssstioning the Emperor.”

Oh. He remembers when both he and SkekLi the Satirist were in the Castle. It’s usually rare for the Satirist to show up. Almost as rare as SkekMal the Hunter showing up on his own volition. He comes and he goes, with scathing stories to whisper in the wind. The last time he saw him was about a few Trine ago, before he left with the Conqueror. He doesn’t remember telling him that though. Must have been drunk, one never consciously tells SkekLi secrets.

“I didn’t tell anyone else. I don’t do gossssip. But I was wondering for a long while if it was true or if it was… Ssssatire.” SkekShod adds, a bit accusedly.

“So what if it is? You know as well as I do that SkekSo’s rule is based on arrogance! He’s being far too lenient, showing benevolence to the Gelfling is absolutely disgusting!”

“Famoussss lasssst wordssss.” SkekShod deadpans. “We may not kill other Sssskeksis, but doubting SsskekSo’s authority will not leave you the ssssame.”

“I’m quite capable of handling a beating, SkekShod.” SkekNa growls, now thoroughly offended.

“Alright. It’ssss your body.” SkekShod says walking past him. “If you ssssay ssssomething out of hand, I won’t do anything to defend you. And don’t expect SssskekGra to do sssso either.”

SkekNa snarls. As if he ever needs defense from anyone else. He goes to the kitchens to check on the progress of the feast. He didn’t notice SkekSil listening to every word there was.

\----

Oh what a feast it is! The Main Chamber is rife with scents of various meats, including roasted Nebrie! Some of the meat is still squirming, much to the delight of the Ornamentalist. Everyone is in attendance, including SkekTek the Scientist, SkekVar the General, and of course, SkekSo the Emperor. Usually the seating arrangement is so that SkekVar and SkekSil sit on either side of the Emperor, but being the guests of honor, SkekGra and SkekNa sit on the right of the Emperor, while SkekSil and SkekVar sit on the left. The Podling Slaves that SkekNa have brought to the Castle are banging away at the drums, much to the appeal of the Skeksis, who praise him having such good taste in music.

SkekGra tells tales of his heroic quest of conquering while SkekNa adds to the story with humorous anecdotes that either supported or mocked SkekGra. Either way, everyone listened and laughed as they scarfed down their food. SkekShod wasn’t really listening, he was busy hoarding all the food he can grab to himself. At one point he could be seen hissing and contesting with SkekTek, who hasn’t eaten much in nearly an unum, due to locking himself in his lab a lot. SkekNa found himself drinking quite a bit, at the insistence of SkekSil. No one finds it odd, for that SkekNa has quite a taste for alcohol, and the alcohol in the Castle is nothing if not the best. He can feel himself falling into severe inebriation.

SkekSil pauses his feast and grins. “Well, your conquests sound invigorating. SkekGra is not boasting empty _arrogance_ now is he?”

SkekNa scoffs and SkekGra glares at SkekSil. “Of course not! My conquests are never empty!”

“Oh good! We don’t want to hear word that you have been too _lenient_ hmmm?”

“You want to hear leniency, Chamberlain?” SkekNa asks, already on his fourth drink. “Allowing the Gelfling as much freedom as we do.”

A great portion of the table has gone silent, and SkekSo is suddenly looking at SkekNa for the first time in the night. SkekShod and SkekTek have halted their feud and looked at the scene that caused the silence. SkekSo raises his hand and clenches his fist, a signal to halt the musicians.

“What did you say?” SkekSo bellows, bringing a chilled shudder to everyone but SkekNa who drinks his sixth cup.

“We’ve been showing far too much benevolence to the Gelfling, it’s almost frightening.” SkekNa is about to take another drink when SkekGra puts a hand over his cup while not looking at him.

“Hold your tongue, SkekNa.” He whispers with his teeth clenched.

“Our benevolence to the Gelfling has gotten us so far.” SkekSo snarls. “We could get away with anything. YOU BOTH get away with everything you ever do because they think we’re the caretakers of the Crystal!”

“Oh no, I don’t share his opinion.” The Conqueror hastily says to SkekSo, leaning back into his seat.

“Thank you, SkekGra.” SkekNa rolls his eyes. He can hear whispers amongst the Skeksis (sans SkekShod), mixing from fearful to intrigued to confused.

“Are you really that arrogant to believe that we can get away with anything we want? One day we might kill a Gelfling, and lies won’t get us through it. We might as well cut off our benevolence and rule this vermin until they crawl!”

Everyone went silent. Even SkekSil who stealthily instigated this situation, was shocked at that outburst. In a fit of rage, SkekVar leaps over the table and slams the SkekNa’s head onto it. “HOW DARE YOU!”

“Oh! There’s going to be a fight!” Shouts the Ornamentalist as the rest of the Skeksis break into a chatter.

A bit disorientated, SkekNa shakes his head and lunges at SkekVar in retaliation completely knocking him down. The Skeksis howl with entertainment! All except SkekGra, who leans over the table watching the fight with shock, SkekShod who is slumped into the chair with his hand over his face, and SkekSo who is observing the scene with a scathing glare. He stomps his scepter when SkekNa was getting ready to strangle SkekVar with his whip. “ENOUGH!!” The entire room is silent. “Questioning my rule, insulting me to my face, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!”

The Skeksis, with the exception of Conqueror and Treasurer all start to shout suggestions for punishment.

“Oh, his teeth! I must have his teeth!” The Ornamentalist begs.

“Perhaps we should impale his head!” SkekSil offers.

“I say we break his remaining arms off!” SkekVar shouts.

“Let’s try our new Peeper Beetle!” SkekTek urges.

“SILENCE!!” SkekSo screams. He looks at SkekGra. “SkekGra. What shall be his punishment?” Everyone looks at SkekGra with anticipation.

SkekGra looks shocked at being put into this situation. He gulps and looks at SkekNa almost apologetically, but he’s not about to disobey the Emperor. He mumbled a bit.

“What was that?” SkekSo asks.

“...Peeper Beetle.” SkekGra says, causing SkekNa’s blood to go cold.

“A Peeper Beetle?? What’s a Peeper Beetle??” SkekEkt asks.

“It devours the softest tissues of the body, primarily eyeballs!” SkekOk responds.

“FINALLY!” SkekTek shouts eagerly slamming his hands on the table, SkekShod leaning away from the sudden outburst. “This will be enlightening!”

“SkekGra, SkekShod. Prepare the Slave-Master.” SkekSo growls.

SkekShod goes and obtains the cage, gesturing the Conqueror to follow him to the Slave-Master.

SkekNa starts to squirm a bit after getting out of his stupor, whimpering slightly as the cage is locked over his head.

“...I told you sssso.” SkekShod whispers without any hint of remorse, standing up to get his scepter, as he and the rest of the Skeksis take their place. SkekZok walks up with the jittery creature in the jar.

“You brought this onto yourself.” SkekGra concedes solemnly. He chains the Slave-Master to the ground and takes his place with his scepter. SkekSo takes his place with his own scepter, glaring at SkekNa.

SkekNa can vaguely hear SkekZok lead Punishment Chant as his insides go cold, watching the Beetle draw closer and closer.

“When we fail ourselves…”

“We must be punished.” Clang.

“When we fail each other…”

“We must be punished.” Clang

“When we fail the Emperor…”

“We must be punished.” Clang.

The jar is latched onto the entrance of the cage, and SkekNa is now rattling at the chains whimpering louder and louder. Everyone gets closer to see how the Peeper Beetle works, SkekTek pushes some Skeksis aside to see for himself.

The beetle crawls on his face, sending shivers down his spine. He closes his mouth to keep the Beetle from going inside, but he knows that’s not what it’s after. The beetle looks closer at his eye and starts poking at it, blood spewing out slightly.

“Ooooh! How fascinating! Utterly fascinating!” He hears SkekTek exclaim excitedly.

The beetle squeaks and lashes out, devouring the Slave Master’s eye. Blood gushes out as he screams, leaning forward as far as the chains allow him. Everyone is entertained, even SkekShod who chuckles a bit. SkekGra is watching the scene unfold, looking mortified.

The beetle is about to go for the other eye, when the cage has been unhooked by SkekZok, and the beetle snatched in the jar by SkekTek. SkekSil unhooks the chains and SkekNa falls on the ground, immobile and in excruciating pain.

“Send him to the dungeons. Perhaps an unum in there will cool you off, Slave-Master.” SkekSo sneers. SkekNa barely feels SkekVar drag him off into the dungeons and throw him in. He just lays on the ground like a lifeless puppet panting and shaking.

\---

An unum comes and goes, with the pain still being in his eye as his time is up. The Skeksis were merciful enough to supply him with an eyepatch and a meager amount of food, but aside from SkekGra, no one came to visit. And when SkekGra did come to visit, it was either to look at him with pity or deliver small talk, neither of which SkekNa appreciated. After an unum passes, SkekNa finds himself humiliatingly groveling for SkekSo’s forgiveness, who has decided to let that little incident go.

SkekNa was eventually sent back to work, and he was even more ruthless than ever before. He treats the Podling and Gelfling Slaves with a firmer and more rougher hand than usual, screaming and roaring louder. It’s certainly effective at reminding the small creatures that HE STILL RULES THEM! Some of the Skeksis even return to feeling a bit intimidated by him, especially when he hears them speaking. He doesn’t interact with them much, still feeling the humiliation.

He doesn’t publicly drink anymore. Instead he drinks in his room when he’s sure that no one can see or hear him. Not even SkekGra, still angered with him for choosing the punishment. He would have taken being impaled in the head compared to losing his eye.

As he’s in his quarters preparing to drink, he is interrupted by SkekGra who lets himself in.

“SkekSo wants us to return to conquering towns!” SKekGra says happily before his face falls. “You’re still drinking.” It’s not a question.

“Helps with the pain. It still hurts.” SkekNa grumbles at SkekGra, not looking at him.

“Right...Well… I am to fetch you. We begin to travel Skarith on the morrow!”

SkekNa sighs and leans back, not feeling up for conquering, especially not with SkekGra. But, anything to get him out of the castle, or else he might slaughter everyone himself.

“If you insist…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Treasurer was fun to write. He's the only Skeksis who is quiet and to himself, so writing him as a silent snarker and only sane man was a fun thing. 
> 
> I should mention, that this is a mix of headcanons and information from the Dark Crystal Wiki. Treasurer's beating is something that happened in the Creation Myths comic. And he apparently cant tell time, he just remembers the stuff he’s given around the time.
> 
> According to the Wikia as well, SkekSil doesnt like SkekNa because he is inelegant and unimaginative


	3. Can't Get My Head Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekGra starts to act a little suspicious. How far is SkekNa willing to go to get him back to the way he was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT! 4/13/2020: I changed one scene in the story due to being needlessly harsh and unneeded. I actually felt uncomfortable reading it. I hope you guys forgive me.
> 
> So here's a fun fact: Thra has three moons just as it has three suns! Just as the suns are called The Three Brothers, the Moons are called The Three Sisters! Neat huh? 
> 
> Some terms that I used in here
> 
> Unum: Month
> 
> Trine: Year
> 
> Here is the glossary I used: http://www.darkcrystal.com/glossary.php
> 
> I'm kind of rushing to get this chapter posted, so apologies if there are any mistakes. It has a bit more angst than the last one. 
> 
> Title is from the song by the Offspring of the same name.

SkekNa finds himself immediately regretting his decision. His carriage ride with SkekGra is proving a lot bumpier than usual. Which is pounding on his hangover-induced headache. The pain is throbbing and hammering, all he can do is massage his cranium with his talons.

“By the depths of Grot, this is agonizing!” 

Across from him, SkekGra is leaning to the right arm of the seat with his cheek on his talons, looking thoroughly impassive with his whining. “But the alcohol helped the pain in your eye, right?” He deadpans.

“Shut up.” SkekNa grouses. 

They ride in silence until SkekGra speaks up, “I know you are upset.” 

SkekNa lowered his hand and glared at him with his only eye but said nothing. 

“Look, SkekSo put me in a position I couldn’t deny,” SkekGra continues, looking very pained. “He would have punished us BOTH in the harshest of ways if I refused. If I went with a light punishment, he would have ignored it and picked the most agonizing of punishments. He would have impaled you in the head!” 

SkekNa growls. “So you motioned to have my eye removed!” 

“Better that than having your brain damaged, I would say. Or your limbs or your teeth removed.” SkekGra reasoned. “I had no choice, SkekNa. Come on, we’re conquering and controlling the world, side by side. No one else can handle being my partner like you!” 

“That’s supposed to be a compliment?” SkekNa gripes, but SkekGra who is leaning forward with a grin, just snickers. Try as he might, he can’t stay angry with SkekGra. Many trine, they have conquered and controlled, and neither of them have turned their backs on each other. 

“I suppose life could be a lot worse without you.” SkekNa grumbles but the slight grin on his face betrays him. 

SkekGra beams at this. The ride to the next town over is done with discussion about their plans for the next conquerings. 

\-------

Conquering the next few towns were done quickly. Turns out there a few Gelfling villages who dare question their only leaders. SkekNa growled and was about to attack but SkekGra put a hand up, halting him, and told convincing lies about the benefits of having the town be run by the Skeksis as opposed to themselves, as well as theatrically guilt tripped them. 

“I AM SHOCKED! WE WHO DO NOTHING BUT PROVIDE FOR ALL OF THRA, BY GUARDING THE CRYSTAL AND YOU DOUBT US ALL!” SkekGra shouts at the top of his lungs, causing the Gelfling to look worriedly amongst themselves and rally with him. SkekNa rolls his eyes. What a gullible breed. 

A few unums passed without any problems, the Gelfling continue to grovel at the Skeksis’ feet. SkekGra rallied and conquered, SkekNa controlled and instilled fear in those who dare oppose. They even got the Gelfling, the Sifan in particular, to help with the extermination of the Gruenaks, who are mechanically minded and surprisingly strong, traits that WOULD be helpful for the Skeksis, though they show strong adamance about their independence. SkekNa felt it was necessary. Better to eradicate the non-compliant, it does well to be an example of how to act around the Skeksis. SkekGra was really quite eager to behead the Gruenaks with his swords and stick their heads on pikes. 

The Slave-Master and Conqueror decided to rest in a Citadel for the night, something which the Gelfling were glad to assist with. Which is of course good for them, because they weren’t ASKING for shelter, they were demanding it. Although most of the castle was asleep, while others remained awake to guard or to clean, SkekNa kept himself awake by keeping his only eye on the slackers. The pain in his eye was still excruciating but he channelled that anger towards the Gelfling and Podlings. The Three Sisters illuminated the halls lightly through the windows, as he walked. Perhaps a late night drink will soothe his tension. SkekNa makes his way towards the kitchens when he comes across a peculiar sight in the next room over, the War Room, where the Conqueror is currently pacing. 

Normally, this wouldn’t concern SkekNa. SkekGra has a tendency to get fidgety, but never at night, when he’s usually dead asleep. Much more, this is not just fidgeting, this is anxiety. SkekGra is breathing heavily, muttering to himself and even clinging onto his head, and shaking madly. 

SkekNa is feeling curious and slightly concerned for his companion, so he walks into the war room and closes the door behind them before a lesser being sees them. “SkekGra. What are you doing here?” 

SkekGra doesn’t appear to hear him, but now that SkekNa is in the room, he can hear his mutterings a bit louder. 

  
“Th-This shouldn’t be happening! I can’t… I can’t… This isn’t… Right… This… Is…”  
  
“SkekGra!” SkekNa shouts a little louder, prompting the Conqueror to jump and turn to him. SkekGra’s eyes are wide and full of frantic thoughts, and his body is beyond tense to the point of rigid. This isn’t right, SkekGra’s supposed to be stronger than this. 

“SkekNa…”

“What’s the matter? I have never seen you like this.”

“I… I had… A dream… No… A nightmare…” 

“What? Skeksis don’t have dreams, SkekGra.” SkekNa informs but SkekGra appears to not be listening.

“There was… Emptiness… And then… When we were brought together we were…” 

“SKEKGRA!” SkekNa shouts, resulting in another flinch from SkekGra. “You are making absolutely NO sense! Perhaps we need to get you to the castle, get the Scientist to look you ov---”  
  


  
“NO!” SkekGra screeches and reels back. “I’m leaving! Do not follow!”

“What?! SkekGra!” He’s about to follow but SkekGra whips around.

  
  
“I told you to not follow! I need to collect my thoughts, I’m leaving you in charge of this town until I get back!”

“And just how long do you think you’ll be gone?!”

  
  
“Few days at the least!”

  
  
“AT THE LEAST?! SkekGra! Do you not trust me? I thought we were together on this!” 

SkekGra stops and looks at him. “Of course I trust you. I just need time to be with myself. To try to forget that dream.”  
  
  


SkekNa narrows his eye but sighs. “Fine. If you’re not back within a week, I will look for you.”

SkekGra says nothing, he just leaves SkekNa to his confusion. 

\---

The days passed and SkekNa was getting anxious himself. Running the town without SkekGra hasn’t been difficult, but it’s absolutely BORING without him. There cannot be any control without him here to conquer other towns, so being in one town without the option to move is dreadful. Life is dull without SkekGra’s quips and theatrics, almost to the point of emptiness, which he tended to keep filled with a late night drink. SkekNa refuses to call it loneliness. Anyone who dares suggest that is quick to get a lashing. 

It’s getting close to the end of a week, and SkekNa is about to prepare a search party when SkekGra is finally seen again at the gates. The Slave-Master strides up to him and takes a deep breath. “You’re back.” 

  
“Awww. You don’t look so pleased to see me.” SkekGra chides playfully. This is different, he looks more at ease and calm than how he last saw him. 

SkekNa inhales again and turns away. “We need to talk.” 

They walked into the Citadel and reached the War Room where they know no one will listen in or see. SkekNa turns to SkekGra and grabs him by the beak. “WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!” 

SkekGra wrenches his beak away and rubs it. “I went to a few villages and manipulated their leaders into pledging to this Citadel! It will benefit us with more tithings!” 

“You went away due to a nightmare you had!” 

“Yes! And during my travels I found myself!” SkekGra turns away from SkekNa and fidgets with the tassels on his robes. “I don’t even remember what the nightmare was about!” 

SkekNa relaxed a little but still felt disappointed. He wanted to know what the nightmare was all about, but SkekGra was too panicked to talk about it coherently that night. “All that matters is that you are back. You’re a valuable asset to us, Conqueror, we need you with a level head to help us bring the creatures of Thra to their knees.”

“Awwww. And here I thought that you missed me.” SkekGra teases, though there is some reluctance to his voice. 

SkekNa scoffs and looks away. “Actually, it was a lot quieter without your incessant screeching and theatrics.” 

“Oh so you were lonely without me!” SkekGra nudges him playfully.

SkekNa hisses but says nothing in response. 

\------

Unums turned into a Trine and SkekGra and SkekNa fell back into regular habits though there were some… Oddities. Particularly with SkekGra’s behavior. 

SkekGra was despondent whenever they talked about future conquerings. He was less talkative than usual, and tended to agree with nods and grunts and very small communication. Grot, he was practically distant with SkekNa in general. He responds weakly whenever SkekNa offers a drink in celebration, and doesn’t drink or eat as much with him. It starts to get worse to the point where SkekGra spends long periods of time away from SkekNa. 

Whenever SkekNa would issue punishments towards Gelfling and Podlings, SkekGra was quick to urge him away with another task or asking about the Arathim and Gruenak uprising. He did not miss the way the Conqueror winced whenever he did his job. 

But that’s hardly the worst offense. Through the previous Unums he noticed how SkekGra would get anxious and pace around trapped in his own mind until he went out to neighboring villages. Or so he says. Whenever he returns, he looks a lot more relaxed, and carries himself with less vigor. It brought about SkekNa’s worst fears:

The Conqueror is getting soft. 

But why? SkekGra has hardly ever shown mercy towards the Gelfling now suddenly he’s acting softer than the Emperor does! It couldn’t be the fact that...He’s gotten involved with another Gelfling has it?! Oh the very THOUGHT of that makes him feel nauseous! As soon as he gets his gagging under control, SkekNa thinks a little harder. Is it due to stress? Come to think of it, things have been a lot more rigorous due to the Arathim uprising AND the Gruenak extermination. Perhaps he needs more time at the castle, and away from the Gelfling Villages. He sends a Gelfling to the Castle of the Crystal to relay the message that the Conqueror and Slave-Master will be returning due to complications. 

SkekGra was very displeased when he heard this, and made it very clear on the carriage ride back a week after the message was sent. 

“Of course I’m displeased, SkekNa!” SkekGra shouts. “You went behind my back to get us back to the castle! The Emperor won’t be pleased with this!” 

“We’re bringing him tithings and more gelfling soldiers for the wars ahead of us, we’re not showing up empty handed at least,” SkekNa reasons. “And besides, he’d be more displeased with how you are acting.” 

“What do you mean?” SkekGra has the audacity to look confused by this and it really angers the Slave-Master.

“WHAT DO I MEAN?! Your despondence! Your lack of aggression! You sneak away to do Thra knows what! You’ve gotten soft and lackluster!”

SkekGra nearly stands (as much as the carriage would make him stand) and screeches. “I AM NOT SOFT!!! NOR AM I LACKLUSTER! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH THINGS?!” 

“THEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF, CONQUEROR!” SkekNa shouts at equal volume. “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS! LATELY YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE A SKITTISH FIZZGIG! WE ARE PARTNERS AREN’T WE?! AND YET YOU AVOID ME AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY!” 

SkekGra glares for a bit then sits down. “...My mind has been filled with thoughts of… Things I shouldn’t think of. Anxiety. Fear of the unknown. Despair.” He starts to fiddle with the tassels on his robes. “I suppose it’s just stress.” 

SkekNa calms down but his eye is on the Conqueror's fingers as he fiddles with the tassels. “... If the Emperor knew, he’ll surely exile you for showing weakness.” 

“You’re right. Are you going to tell him?” SkekGra looks very wary. He definitely doesn’t trust SkekNa. 

“...No. I’ll think of something. Hopefully time in the Castle will make you feel better.” SkekNa suddenly smiles. “Ah. I know. Perhaps you can feast from the Crystal. I’m sure the Emperor will allow that. It will surely bring you back to your old self in no time!” 

But instead of looking perked up at the idea, SkekGra looks more downtrodden. 

“...Right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated! I'm very SUPER excited about the next chapter!
> 
> Also I always imagine SkekNa having Michael Wincott's voice.


	4. All Your Empty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekNa's suspicion and denial of SkekGra's lack of composure only grows worse as SkekGra starts to descend into babbling madness. 
> 
> He's shaken out of it by the most unlikely of Skeksis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so sorry it took so long to update this whatever-this-is! I hope this will suffice, the next chapter should come out soon! I hope! To be honest, the next chapter was supposed to be on the same chapter as this one, but I felt it was getting too long, so I'm posting what I have on this chapter, and the next chapter, hoo boy the next chapter!
> 
> Title comes from Dance with the Devil Tonight by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of regurgitation, but it's not overly graphic.

Chapter 4: All Your Empty Lies

The rest of the ride was uneventful, yet the wired SkekGra brought about a tense feeling in the caravan. SkekNa stared at him with his eye narrowed. He doesn’t want to believe the SkekGra he knows would grow soft, or worse, betray the Skeksis. It’s not like him. The mere idea of him cavorting with the Gelfling brings about a vile feeling in his stomach. SkekGra wouldn’t DARE align himself with VERMIN! But based on how he’s acting around them, how he halts SkekNa when he’s issuing punishments, it’s highly likely.  
  
“Uh...SkekNa?” SkekNa’s attention is brought to SkekGra. “You’re clawing the seat.” SkekGra gestures to the Slave-Master’s talon which is indeed digging into the seat, to the point of breaking the material and touching cotton. 

“Oh,” He quickly retreats his hand. “What the Ornamentalist doesn’t know won’t hurt us.” The Ornamentalist takes great pride in the interiors of the caravans, and when he's upset, his screeches can make ears bleed, which is something that SkekNa doesn’t want to deal with. 

SkekGra, however, is not paying attention. He seems rather withdrawn. “You seem angry.” He quietly says, taking a sip from SkekNa’s wine. 

“...Are you conspiring with the Gelfling?” SkekNa asks straight out. 

SkekGra spat out the wine and coughed, leaning forward, much more alert. “WHAT?! CONSPIRING with GELFLING?! The very IDEA!! That is FAR below me, SkekNa and you know it!” 

“THAT DOESN’T…!” SkekNa catches himself before he explodes. He rubs his eyepatch, the stress is causing his eye socket to throb. “That doesn’t answer my question, SkekGra.” 

“Yes, I’m conspiring with the Gelfling! I also decided to eat garbage much like the rats that litter the castle! Come on, SkekNa, you know me better than that!” 

SkekNa would have been more convinced of that theatrical outburst if it wasn’t for the fact that he deliberately led him away during punishments. It’s too glaring to be a coincidence. Usually he revelled in their punishments, now he’s uncomfortable whenever he brandishes his whip towards the vermin. He’s about to bring that up, when SkekGra speaks first. “Oh look, we’re here.”

SkekNa peers out the window. It is indeed true, the carriage draws near to the colossal castle. 

“Look. We are both riled up, and clearly tired. We’ll... feast on the crystal and… Continue our conquest. We’ll both feel like our normal selves again.” SkekGra reasons. 

SkekNa looks at him. Perhaps it truly is just stress as he mentioned before. He wants to believe what he says, but SkekGra’s talons keep fiddling with his infernal tassels. He rubs the side of his empty eye socket, longing for the pain to end. 

\----

There was little fanfare of their return, not that SkekNa cares. His eyes were only on SkekGra as he left the Caravan, pushing a Gelfling out of the way, making his way up to the Ritual-Master and the Treasurer, who was trailing behind him. 

SkekZok brings him out of his thoughts. “What are you two doing back so soon, that you couldn’t specify in your message?”

SkekZok was looking at him with overall confusion, but he looks like he is losing his patience. SkekShod looks at SkekNa with an expression he can not read. 

SkekGra answers quickly, voice low enough so the Gelfling can’t hear. “Both of us are feeling very drained from Crystal energy. Rather than wait for a Gelfling to notice our vulnerability, we decided to return in time for the Sun Ritual.” 

SkekNa is amazed at how SkekGra is able to lie to the Ritual Master so smoothly. If only SkekZok knew how SkekGra was acting more than merely ‘drained.’ SkekNa feels it’s not right to incite panic yet by telling the others just yet. Especially since not even he knows what is going on with SkekGra. With hope, it’s merely just a lapse in behavior. 

“Ah. Well you have returned just in time. It will be soon,” SkekZok says smirking. 

SkekShod looks like he wants to say something but his fingers wiggle as if something’s missing. Of course. Nobody approaches SkekShod without something to give. SkekNa takes out a bag of coins, just out of arm’s reach. “Got something to say, SkekShod?” 

“...Oh...You’re going to love thissss.” SkekShod murmurs. “The Commander isss here.” 

SkekNa nearly drops the bag of coins as his eye widens. “SkekUng the Commander??” If there’s another Skeksis SkekNa trusts aside from the Conqueror (before now that is), it’s SkekUng. He’s ruthless, powerful, and brilliant, something that differs from their General, a brutish unimaginative oaf. It’s a mystery why SkekVar is a rank above SkekUng, for if there’s anyone suitable to take the Emperor’s place, it would no doubt be The Commander. SkekNa has had the privilege of working alongside him once during a war between Gelfling. His calculative resources were enlightening! SkekUng taught him combative techniques he never would have dreamed of!  
  
The Slave-Master didn’t notice the bag of coins snatched away by SkekShod, now currently being picked through by skinny talons. “Yessss, who elsssse? Lassst I ssssaw him he wasss making hisss way to the Ssssscientist’s lab.” 

“Why don’t you go ahead and meet with him, SkekNa?” SkekGra offers. “I have to present these Gelfling soldiers to the General.” 

SkekNa whipped his head, not wanting SkekGra to be left alone for too long. “Oh yes! Why don’t you bring SkekZok with you?” He looks at the Ritual-Master. “I’m sure you’re going to love what we have to offer with these ones!” 

SkekGra looks at SkekNa with a shocked expression on his face that morphed into annoyance. He then leads the Gelfling and SkekZok away, leaving SkekShod and SkekNa alone. SkekShod stops him before he leaves, evidently having more to say. 

“What do you want, SkekShod?” SkekNa asks impatiently. 

“The Emperor...Issss ssssending me away in a week…” SkekShod says with contempt. “To the Ssssami Thicket to maintain tithingsssss… Callsssss me a nuisssssance….”

SkekNa does not know how to think of that. They have not been terribly close ever since SkekSo’s crowning. But he never considered SkekShod a nuisance.

“...I do not know when I will ssssee you again… We usssssed to be closssse but when I questioned SkekSssso’s rule, and he beat me up, you did not defend me… You get your eye removed… I alsssso did not defend you.”

  
  
SkekNa looks at him with annoyance. “Are you saying we are even now?”

  
  
“Perhapssss…” SkekShod shrugs, looking to the side, almost meekly. “It just made me remember… How like minded we think… We both do what we do to keep the Skeksissss wayssss abssssolute… But… The Emperor isss... ” He stops himself before he says something incriminating. 

“...Yes I suppose we do.” SkekNa never realized that SkekShod resented him for not defending him. He was acting out of self-preservation, but he let his own lack of self-control get the best of him. Now he lost an eye. “Let us agree then. We act for ourselves, or for the Skeksis rule. But I suppose we can find our common ground again.” Not that SkekNa is really worried about the Emperor at the moment.

“Yesss… SsskekLach will be taking my place… Sh-She’sss going to...Muck up everything…” SkekShod clenches onto his coins, looking severely anxious

“Ah yes. Your rivalry with the filthy whiner Collector.” SkekNa nods. “Do not get concerned. You know her pessimism and her filth will not last long in the Castle.” 

Before SkekShod could say anything, SkekNa notices the Ornamentalist coming to inspect the caravan he so carefully decorated.

“Well I must go find the Commander.” He swiftly leaves before he hears the Ornamentalist shrieks at the claw marks all over his gorgeous interior. 

\---

Finding SkekUng was not difficult, he was indeed near the Scientist’s lab, conversing with none other than SkekTek. SkekNa still feels uneasy around SkekTek, remembering how vocal he was in his sadism during his eye gouging. Then again, it’d be a funny old world if one felt at ease around SkekTek the Scientist. 

“Ah, SkekNa! And not a moment too soon!” SkekTek exclaims, causing SkekUng to turn around and grin. 

“Slave-Master. Why, it’s very good to see you again,” SkekUng bellows, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. He tilts his head, noticing a very crucial aspect about SkekNa’s face. “What happened to your eye?” 

“Oh… Well…”  
  
“Got it removed. Slave-Master was very naughty yes?” SkekSil’s maddening voice intrudes on the conversation. “Questioned the Emperor, he did, mmmm. Lead to quite a disaster.” 

SkekNa can feel himself getting riled up, he can feel his fingers twitching and his eye-socket throbbing again. 

“Is good to see you again, SkekNa. Certainly are a sight for sore eyes, you are hmmm.” 

SkekNa takes out his whip and stretches it out, and is about to stride towards him before SkekUng holds a hand out, holding him back. Although it’s evident he’s getting aggravated as well. The Commander and Chamberlain have gotten at each other’s throats infamously in the past.

“Find something better to do with your time than slinking around the castle, Chamberlain.” SkekUng growls. 

“Ah, I look for Conqueror. Was hoping you knew where he was, SkekNa.” 

“How the Grot should I know?” SkekNa hisses, not wanting to give SkekSil reason to go sniffing about SkekGra. “Begone! Before I do something I will not regret!” 

“Oh my, such violence…” SkekSil whimpers mockingly before leaving. 

“WHY is he necessary again?!” SkekNa hisses putting his whip away. 

“The Emperor says that his charisma and manipulations are what lead us this far today.” SkekUng murmurs. 

“Ah yes. The quintessence of charisma he is.” SkekTek whispers sarcastically. 

“He’s a rat. Once he’s put under pressure he will squeal,” SkekNa snickers. “I’m sure we could get even farther, with more force.”

“Calm yourself, SkekNa. You do not want another eye pilfered, do you?” SkekTek whispers. SkekNa glares at him. This is coming from the Skeksis who cheered when it happened, calling it enlightening.

“No. It’s good to think like this.” SkekUng defends. “You want us to be at the absolute top of the food chain, and we will. There will come a time where Skeksis will stand above every single creature on Thra.” He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Be patient, comrade.” 

SkekNa feels his temper fade into something less palpable, but there’s that nagging feeling in his gut. The Skeksis are meant to rule with an iron fist. What does that mean when one of them has gone soft? No… He can not betray them. He will not. He refuses to believe that he will. 

SkekTek looks out the window and perks up. “Ah, the Sun Ritual will begin soon. We should traverse to the Crystal Chamber.”  
  
\----

All Skeksis gathered into the Crystal Chamber, including SkekGra, much to SkekNa’s relief. After making sure no Gelfling or Podling could wander in to witness this ritual, SkekNa and SkekUng shut the doors behind them. SkekNa goes to stand by SkekGra who looks to be fidgeting with his hands. 

The Emperor looms into view, and all Skeksis bow at his arrival. 

Nobody speaks to one another as they take their positions around the Crystal of Truth, now gleaming purple, and glimmering before them. The ceiling gate opens letting the three brothers sunshine touch their skin. One of the brothers shines above the crystal, and it’s life is absorbed into each of the Skeksis’ eyes. 

SkekNa feels the warmth and life from the Crystal, he feels it rejuvenating him. Cures his aching joints. Makes him feel alive and refreshed again. For the past few Unum, he’s been longing for this moment. To feel himself free from his chaotic mind, from his deteriorating body. The Sun Ceremony takes him to a realm beyond his understanding, it’s invigorating!

Of course the moment is fleeting, for the sun passes over the Crystal, causing the light beams to disappear. All of the Skeksis look refreshed, they feel as they did a thousand trine ago. 

SkekNa looks to SkekGra, who looks anything but refreshed, quite the opposite, in fact. He looks panicked but he’s clearly trying to save face for the other Skeksis’ eyes. He leaves the room, looking careful to not draw attention to himself. A feeble attempt really.

“Why is the Conqueror in such a hurry?” The Emperor asks. 

“Oh. He must be eager to go over the map of Thra, to see what land we can overpower next,” SkekNa hastily says. “Scientist, you need to speak to the Emperor about something, correct?” 

“Ah. Yes. My lord…” The Scientist rasps meekly towards the Emperor, recalling what he spoke to SkekUng and SkekNa about on the way to the chamber. “I need to converse with you about forthcoming events… With the Crystal… It distresses me how much we are consuming… We may arrive at the point of the Crystal not giving us the amount we are used to.” 

The Emperor raises an eyebrow. “And what do you propose to do about that, most beloved Scientist?” All the other Skeksis seem quite eager to see the Emperor annoyed, and decide to make a show of it.  
  
Good. While the Emperor’s frustrated with the Scientist, the Slave-Master can slink off after the Conqueror. He didn’t notice a gleaming pair of eyes watching them subtly.

\---

“SkekGra? SkekGra! Where the Grot are you?” SkekNa notices SkekGra in a secluded corridor. SkekNa walks closer to get a better look at him. The Conqueror is leaning on the wall, breathing heavily, his eyes are wide and distant, like he just witnessed something truly heinous. SkekNa was about to speak when SkekGra suddenly regurgitates all over the pristine floor.

“By the Crystal’s glow, SkekGra! You are usually supposed to feel good after feasting from the Crystal.” SkekNa exclaims, startling the Conqueror. Damn, it’s going to take the podlings all day to clean this up!

“Y-Yes! It felt good...Felt wonderful in fact!” SkekGra unconvincingly assures him, but then he gags. “At the time...” 

“But…?” The Slave Master urges him on.

“SkekNa…” SkekGra starts. “Don’t you ever feel like… The Sun Ceremony doesn’t help?”  
  
“What are you saying??” SkekNa nearly shrieks but keeps his volume lowered. 

“W-Well… We take so much from the Crystal… And it indeed feels good… But… Our bodies just become more shrivelled...More deteriorated… As we feast” He gestures to his hand which does indeed look more shrivelled up than before. “Sure, it gives us fleeting pleasure, and we’ve come to enjoy it a lot, but… We may be over-relying on something that doesn’t help u--” 

“That’s enough! What you speak of...It is nonsense! Stealing from the crystal ensures our survival!” SkekNa grabs him by the shoulders and turns him so he’s looking at him. “We need to have the Scientist look you over! This isn’t you!” 

“No, SkekNa!” SkekGra tries to pull away, but SkekNa’s grip remains firm. “I just need rest, please, let me rest!” 

SkekNa glares at him. “You are losing your grip. We can’t have that.”  
  
“Conqueror is right, friend Slave-Master.” A shrill voice is heard. SkekNa turns his head, and SkekGra looks behind him to see the Chamberlain looming at the entrance. 

“SkekGra seems stressed, is all, hmmm? Merely words of a panicked mind,” SkekSil trills in an oddly gentle tone. It does nothing but send shivers down SkekNa’s spine. The red robed Skeksis slithers up and puts a gentle talon on SkekGra’s shoulders. “Should get some sleep, it will help soothe troubled stomach and mind perhaps, hmmm?”

SkekNa is so disturbed by this he could not help but to loosen his grip. SkekGra wrenches his arm away from SkekSil and quickly walks off, but not before giving an untrusting glance at the Chamberlain. 

SkekNa notices a podling cowering in the corner. He whistles and points at the mess SkekGra left. “Clean this up.” The Podling scurries over to do his bidding, while SkekNa pushes SkekSil into another corridor. “What was that?!”  
  


“SkekNa’s loyalty towards the Conqueror is commendable, but it is blinding you, hmmm?” SkekSil whispers. “So much denial, you won’t allow yourself to see what is really wrong.”

SkekNa growls and hisses. “And what’s stopping you from running off and squealing to the Emperor?!” 

“Is simple, my friend,” SkekSil says. “If I tell the Emperor, he’ll want answers right away. He’ll tell SkekVar and SkekUng, who are not ones to wait, yes? SkekGra will run away before we get any answers, hmmm?” 

“We are not friends.” SkekNa snarls. 

“If SkekNa says so. But we have common ground, yes? Hmmm… Neither of us want SkekGra to be harming himself… Or worse… Betraying us, hmmm?”  
  
“He wouldn’t!” SkekNa snaps. “He would never betray us!”  
  
“Are you suuuure? You have followed him, yes?” SkekSil smirks and crosses his claws at SkekNa’s hesitance. “Poor SkekNa… Your blind faith in SkekGra is causing lack of focus. Hmmmm…” 

SkekNa fidgets where he stands, hating how SkekSil the Chamberlain has a point. Damn, his eye socket is throbbing again! 

“Hmmmm… Suggest following him… Find true reason behind SkekGra’s lack of composure… Will bring you peace of mind, perhaps.”

  
  
“Nebrie dung.” SkekNa growls. “You just find enjoyment from my suffering.”

  
  
“Oh such cruelty! Is difficult finding ways to please you, SkekNa! Only want to make sure you are safe! And that SkekGra will be in his right mind!” SkekSil theatrically says, looking offended. But only portraying himself that way. He can see why SkekTek and SkekUng dislike him. He is horribly fraudulent.

“Ahh… But have best intentions in mind, hmmm? Dislike Emperor, yes? But famously loyal to the Skeksis ways. If SkekGra is betraying those ways...What will you do? But only one way to find that out, yes? Get out of denial and find out the truth, hmmm? It will be good for the both of you.” The Chamberlain slinks around the Slave-Master, leaving him alone in the corridor. He hates how he’s right. But he has no choice. One way or another, he will find out the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I preface this by saying that I am not sure where I am going with this? And yet I am also am. XD
> 
> To be honest, I always thought that the Crystal, at least how the Skeksis have been using it, was a drug, more particularly the Skeksis using it too much. It makes them feel good for a while but in the long run it's not good for them. And soon what the Crystal gives them turns out to be not enough.
> 
> Also I really loved putting SkekUng in there. Especially since SkekNa voted for him to be the next Emperor. In fact, according to supplemental materials, had their rule lasted, SkekUng would have made SkekNa Patriarch for his loyalty, a position higher than Chamberlain's or Ritual Master's.


	5. Living A Dream, Awakening Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Aheheheh... This was hard to write. 
> 
> To those who came for GraGoh content: I'm so very sorry...
> 
> Hi, I'm FanFare, I don't know how to map out chapter lengths... So this is a long one. Oops.Over 4,000 words, ah...

Chapter 5: Living a Dream, Awakening Nightmares

SkekNa knew that it would be fruitless to follow SkekGra at the moment, hunting him down would not yield helpful results. Not to mention, he’s called to the Council for a discussion of battle plans. Instead he has a Spriton servant follow the Conqueror, and is to give him information on his status at a later time. Gelfling kept his nose to himself, and refrained from asking any questions. Good. He is not in the mood for insubordination. 

He attends the Council with the other Skeksis standing in the throne room around SkekSo who resides in his throne. The others took notice of the absence of SkekGra. 

“SkekGra is currently distracted at the moment.” SkekNa says succinctly, not wanting to tell the others that one of the strongest Skeksis in the clan has a stomach upset. 

Most of the others question amongst themselves with the exceptions of SkekSil who is grinning mischievously at SkekNa and SkekUng who noticed SkekSil’s grin and turned to look at SkekNa. 

The Emperor thankfully steals their attention. “Whatever pertains to him, I trust you to inform him, SkekNa.” It wasn’t a question. While he has let it go at the time, the Emperor is not one to forget insubordination and is glaring at him in a way that can only be described as disdainful. 

“Of course, my lord.” SkekNa bows respectfully. 

The Chamberlain continues to grin at SkekNa but he doesn’t say anything to the Emperor. SkekNa may be perceived as an inelegant simpleton to SkekSil, but SkekNa knows more than he realizes. A part of his job is reading others’ expressions and body language. SkekSil has spoken nothing of what he witnessed of SkekGra to anyone, not even the Emperor, as he promised. But he knows there’s more than that. He doesn’t remember everything about his insobriety on the night he got his eye removed, but at one point during their travels, it came to him that SkekSil was using very specific words that triggered his drivel, and seemed to be enjoying himself as he did it. He listened in on his conversation with SkekShod. He used the words he spoke of the Emperor against him. 

SkekSil is the type to cause a fight just for his own enjoyment. And he is up to something, if he is not groveling to the Emperor about SkekGra, what is his ploy?

SkekNa does not trust Chamberlain, and despises him deeply. 

“SssskekNa…” SkekShod whispers after a minute. “You’re not lisssstening…” 

“Oh.” He mutters. He stands at attention to the council meeting which is a discussion of an invasion of an Arathim Nest that has grown on the southern border. 

“I say we TAKE the nest by force! Have the Gelfling rush in and tear the place apart.” SkekVar the General bellows, slamming his fist on the war table. 

“Inelegant sssssimpleton…” Skekshod murmurs, which SkekNa agrees. Unfortunately for SkekShod…

“I heard that, MISER!” The General bellows. SkekShod whimpers and backs away from the storming SkekVar, shrinking behind SkekNa.

SkekNa speaks up, gaining the brute’s attention. “SkekVar, your plan is inadequate. It’s a waste of Gelfling to send them all into the Arathim’s den, they would be devoured or the spitters will flee to various areas.” 

“Perhaps we burn down the nest from the outside.” SkekUng supplies. “The spitters fear fire more than anything.” 

“Don’t want to kill Arathim, yes? Drive them elsewhere.” SkekSil suggests. 

“And just why would we do that, SkekSil?” The Emperor implores. 

“Arathim are much resourceful than anyone realizes! Would be very beneficial to keep some alive, yes?” 

SkekNa could care less about this whole discussion, his mind keeps on returning to SkekGra and his behavior. He certainly hopes that the Gelfling will speak truthfully about him, else he will feel very wrathful.

“Hmm…” The Emperor is silent for a long time, and then finally he speaks up. “I will send SkekUng to burn the Arathim nest and herd the Arathim.” He ignores the protests of the General, while the Commander bows in respect. 

“Consider the nest burned, your highness. I would like to request SkekGra and SkekNa’s assistance on this matter.” 

SkekNa would normally feel a rush of emotions and alleviated at such an honor, but at the moment, it makes his eye socket throb, so he nods weakly. “I will see to it.” 

“The Slave-Master? With only one eye, he’ll be lucky to aim the torch in the right direction.” SkekVar growls. SkekUng and SkekZok look at SkekVar with disgust while SkekSil looks intrigued.  
Without much warning, SkekNa takes out his whip, with a sharp crack. “My eyesight is quite functional, thank you! Do you have anything else to say, GENERAL, or would you like to test it out?!” He can feel SkekShod grab SkekNa’s arm in warning, but he pulls away.

SkekVar prepares a battle stance, but SkekSo interrupts with a loud “ENOUGH!” while clanging his staff on the ground. 

“You are permitted to assist SkekUng, but I am WARNING you SkekNa, your lack of control will NOT be tolerated any further!” 

“Yes, my lord.” SkekNa mumbles, questioning why he’s the one getting reprimanded when SkekVar started it. 

The meeting is adjourned with little fanfare, however SkekSil remains by the Emperor’s side. He gives SkekNa a grin before the Slave-Master leaves. 

SkekVar looks at SkekNa when he leaves the throne room, snorts and storms off.

SkekNa rolls his eye. “Imbecile.”

“I agree,” SkekShod whispers. 

“As do I,” SkekUng supplies.

SkekNa notices the spying Spriton peeking at him from the corner, and he swiftly walks towards him, not noticing SkekUng calling for him. He grabs the Gelfling’s arm and leads him to a secluded corridor.

“Well?” SkekNa demands in a hushed voice.

“W-Well, I followed th-the Conqueror like you asked,” the Gelfling whispers. “I couldn’t find him at first...But I saw him returning to his room a while ago. He was pacing around his room, mumbling things to himself.” 

“YOU COULDN’T FIND HI--” SkekNa catches himself before he loses his temper at this Gelfling’s incompetence. Now’s not the time. “What kind of things was he mumbling?” The Slave Master urges. 

“I only heard things like ‘Where are you?’ and ‘You big oaf.’ I couldn’t quite hear it quickly. And he was looking out his window a lot.” 

“He’s looking for someone? Who?” SkekNa questions rhetorically. 

“I wouldn’t know, sir.” The Spriton mumbles, keeping his head low.

“...Fine. You’re dismissed, and speak NOTHING of this to anyone, do you hear me?” 

“Y-Yes, my lord…” The Spriton scurries off while SkekNa rubs the top of his beak. Where was he before his room. Who could he be waiting for? If he’s waiting for someone, why not send a Windsifter with a note attached to it? Why pace around? He speeds off to go look for him. 

\----

SkekGra has left his room, much to SkekNa’s annoyance and it takes a lot of threatening of Gelfling and Podlings until one of them tells him that they saw him heading towards the exit. He makes his way there, to see SkekGra, in his armor, indeed making his way towards the door. SkekNa stops when SkekUng goes in front of SkekGra, startling the Conqueror. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” The Commander asks. 

As much as SkekNa admires and respects SkekUng, the timing could NOT be worse. 

“Oh! You startled me!” SkekGra puts a hand on his chest, regaining his breath. “I was just about to go for a walk.” 

“In the evening?” 

“...Yes.” SkekGra responds weakly. “I was about to make my way over to Sami Thicket to see what the progress on their volunteers were.” 

“On foot?” 

“It’s not that far.” SkekGra makes a move to move past SkekUng but SkekUng moves with him, halting him again. 

“It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think?” SkekUng implores.

What’s with him? SkekNa wonders to himself. He’s acting anxious, more so than he acted before, and his excuses sound weak.

SkekUng looks up slightly and notices SkekNa peeking from the corner watching everything. Thank Grot SkekGra hasn’t noticed a thing. 

Wordlessly, he signals SkekUng to let SkekGra go, which he seems to understand.

“Alright, fine. Go on ahead.” SkekUng says, opening a pathway for SkekGra. 

SkekGra wordlessly makes his way outside, while SkekNa walks up to SkekUng. 

“What is going on, SkekNa?” SkekUng questions, looking down at SkekNa with piercing yellow eyes. SkekNa has no time to be intimidated.

“There’s something going on with our Conqueror.” SkekNa answers, feeling impatient. “I need to follow him, to find out the truth.” 

“Does the Emperor know about this, SkekNa?”

“No.”

“Why doesn’t the Emperor know about this, SkekNa?” A livid growl. Okay, SkekNa feels a little intimidated. 

“I do not know for sure what SkekGra’s issue is. For all I know it could be something minor.” He doubts that, but he wants to put SkekUng at ease. 

SkekUng takes a deep breath. After a minute of contemplation he puts a hand on SkekNa’s shoulder, startling the Slave-Master. 

“I trust you, SkekNa. Whatever happens with SkekGra, I know you will stay on our path.” 

“Of course!” SkekNa unhesitantly agrees. 

SkekUng leaves, leaving SkekNa the reminder that the feast ends when the second sister starts to rise. That is when they usually go into the throne room for drinks. 

SkekNa could use a drink right now, but now’s not the time. 

He walks outside, seeing SkekGra at a distance. He follows the quivering Conqueror, with a respectable distance. 

\---

SkekNa doesn’t know how far they have walked, thankfully not far, but he certainly is going to maim SkekGra if his feet hurt any further. They are in the forest below the castle, with too many branches and vines, almost making it difficult to follow the Conqueror. If SkekNa has to go any further, he will burn the entire forest down, with SkekGra and his oafish friend in it! 

It’s only until the second brother sets when they finally reach a clearing, where SkekGra strides back and forth impatiently, grumbling to himself. SkekNa lowers himself to the ground behind a thicket of bushes so he will not be noticed.  
“Where are you, where are you, where are you??” SkekGra mumbles to himself. “It’s no big deal, we only have until the next Conjunction, I sure hope you’re able to make it in time!” 

Before SkekNa could question what the Conjunction has to do with any of this, he hears rustling in the bushes, on the other side of SkekGra. Someone comes out slowly from the bushes. 

SkekNa puts a hand over his beak in shock and to prevent a loud gasp from leaving his mouth. He abhorred the idea of SkekGra associating in secret with a Makrak or worse a Gelfling. No. This is worse. Much worse.

Out of the thicket, came a Mystic. 

“Hello,” The Mystic says with a gentle smile, soft and gentle voice. Unlike SkekGra’s pristine black armor he usually wears so proudly, the Mystic is wearing brown shabby robes that drag behind him along with his tail.

“AAARGH! HELLO?? THAT’S ALL YOU SAY! For the love of Thra, UrGoh, what took you so long?!” 

“I was using my legs not a carriage...” The Mystic, UrGoh responds. This must be UrGoh the Wanderer, SkekGra’s other half. The Slave-Master has never met him, he hasn’t seen any Mystics ever since they separated all those trine ago.

How long have they been meeting up?

“Your legs. You couldn’t have moved those legs any faster, UrGoh?! Thra! I was thinking that our connection wasn’t getting through to you, and you couldn’t see through my eyes! You took far too long, we weren’t too far from the Castle before I got summoned, you could have arrived before…” SkekGra is interrupted with the UrRu trodding up and taking his arms, gently. 

“I came as fast as I could…” The Mystic reasons with a patient smile. “You seem… Tense…” 

SkekGra sighs, looking more relaxed than SkekNa has ever seen him recently. He looks at the UrRu with a tender smile, as he calms down. He then does something that makes SkekNa nearly jump out of his skin. He embraces the Mystic, which the Mystic returns. SkekGra whispers something in the Mystic’s ears, something that the Slave-Master cannot decipher. The Mystic removes the Conquerer’s helmet and nuzzles the top of SkekGra’s beak with his nose, in which he smiles fondly. SkekNa feels nothing but red hot rage as his empty eye socket burns. SkekGra removes himself from the Mystic’s grasp and sighs. 

“Are we going to speak to the Skeksis…?” 

SKekGra frowns. “I don’t know if convincing them is possible, UrGoh...” He puts his helmet back on his head, and the Mystic pouts seeing it on his head again.

“We have to try…” 

“Ever seen a Peeper Beetle?”

“...Peeper Beetle…?” 

“Nevermind! I’m just trying to deter you because this is too risky, UrGoh! At the very least, stay out here!” 

“No. I will follow you until the very end you came along when trying to convince the UrRu…” 

He did WHAT?! Convince the UrRu of what?? Convince the Skeksis of what??” 

“Yes, and look how well that went.” SkekGra mumbles deadpanned. “I don’t want you to get involved in this. Stay put.” 

“But… We are connected…” 

“Yes. I don’t want you seeing what I witness. Whether through my eyes or your own…”

“I don’t Care…” 

“Uuuurgh! You’re so idiotic! How can someone as smart as you be so stupid??” He puts his forehead to the Mystic’s forehead. “Alright. Together then.” 

SkekNa has heard enough. He stands, bringing attention to himself, startling SkekGra and the UrRu. 

“SkekNa!” SkekGra’s eyes widen, seeing his friend before him, staring at him accusatory. 

“You… You traitor!” He turns and leaves before SkekGra can defend himself, he can hear SkekGra shouting behind him, as he runs after him, but it’s all a blur.

It’s all a blur returning to the castle from the forest. It’s all a blur seeing all the confused Gelfling and Podlings questioning him. 

“No, I do not need you! STEP ASIDE!” He shouts at the inquisitive Gelfling as he makes his way to the throne room, as the second sister is just about to rise, so all of the Skeksis will be there drinking various ales. 

He shoos the Gelfling guarding the throne room away, knowing that the other two will be on their way soon. He opens the large doors to the crowd of gleeful Skeksis. The Skeksis are slightly inebriated from the alcohol, but judging by the amount of bottles that have been used, they weren’t intoxicated for long, so they should still have their senses. SkekSil, SkekEkt, SkekAyuk, and SkekOk are cackling about trivial topics, SkekUng and SkekTek are having an animated discussion about something that SkekNa did not know of or care about at the moment. SkekShod stands a distance away, but is still enjoying himself while drinking. The Emperor is having a lighthearted discussion with SkekZok.

SkekNa snatches the bottle of ale from SkekEkt (“SkekNa, how could you??”) and downs it. 

The Commander takes notice and goes up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong SkekNa?” He brings his voice down so no one can here. “What did you see?” A great deal of the Skeksis are noticing SkekNa’s outburst, and are watching with curiosity.

“My lord!” SkekNa shouts, ignoring decorum, or anything of the sort. The Emperor is interrupted from his conversation with SkekZok. 

“SsskekNa…?” SkekShod asks.

“What brings about such urgency?” SkekTek can be heard asking. 

“SkekNa, what is the meaning of this foolishness?” SkekSo shouts, clearly brought down from his mood, clearly angry, SkekNa cannot bring himself to care. 

“I have witnessed something rather distressing…” 

Before he could continue, he is interrupted by the large doors opening, SkekGra coming through, close behind panting. SkekNa stops himself from speaking and glares at him. 

“SkekNa...” SkekGra says, prompting a snarl from SkekNa. 

All of the Skeksis go silent, knowing since how close these two are, something must be wrong if SkekNa growls at ‘the Conqueror.’

SkekGra continues. “I can take it from here, SkekNa...” 

“Where is he?” SkekNa asks with an eeriness. 

“He’ll… Be here…” SkekGra says, clearly looking to be regretting this decision. All the other Skeksis look confused. 

“What is going on?” SkekSo asks, with a dangerous expression. 

“I request an audience with… All of the Skeksis.” SkekGra requests. 

“Permission granted,” SkekSo gestures to all of the Skeksis in the throne room, his audience. 

SkekNa glowers at SkekGra with disgust. He growls and hisses.

“Now, now, let him speak, SkekNa.” Chamberlain’s infuriating voice whispers to him. “Surely he means no harm.” 

SkekGra takes a deep breath, and speaks. “621 trine we have ruled. We have made this land our own, we take the Crystal’s life for our longevity. And yet, haven’t you ever felt...Incomplete?”

The Skeksis murmur amongst each other, even the quiet SkekShod asks SkekNa what he means. SkekNa feels a terrible blight in his stomach, he does not like the sound of this.

“I have received a vision, a vision of unity! To be rejoined as…” 

Before he could finish, the heavy doors open slowly, and the Mystic pokes his head in. He waddles in slowly towards SkekGra. 

A cacophony of voices explode amongst the Skeksis, each with their question. 

“AAAAH! WHAT ON THRA IS THAT?!” The Ornamentalist shrills. 

“By the Crystal’s glow, that is a Mystic!” The Scroll Keeper shouts.

“I know that Mystic, the Wanderer, UrGoh.” SkekVar seems taken aback, how he knows of the Mystic is a question that SkekNa does not care to think of. 

“The Wanderer? Why wander in here, I wonder,” SkekSil ponders. 

“KEEP. THAT THING. BACK!” SkekNa shouts above all the others, almost silencing the whole room. 

SkekGra glares at SkekNa. “‘That Thing’ is me. And I am him.” Nevertheless he gently pushes the Mystic back with a gentle arm. “Stay here.” He whispers to him. 

“I don’t CARE!” SkekNa shouts, feeling his anger cloud his mind, and the pain in his eye socket gets worse and worse. 

“SIIIIILENCE!!” SkekSo orders the room, slamming the staff on the ground as he stands. 

SkekGra chooses the moment of silence to continue. “My fellow lords. We take so much from the land, from the Gelfling...From the Crystal… Taking too much from the Crystal is harming us more than giving us our coveted immortality.” The Skeksis break out into a chatter again, but SkekSo slams his staff on the ground again, silencing everyone.

“I feel that...We will start to feel whole, feel more alive if...We became Urskeks again.”

The whole room was silent. 

“Become...Urskeks… Again…” SkekNa breaks the silence. His whole head is feeling busy, feeling fuzzy, he starts to feel dizzy as his mind is filled with various noises, as the Skeksis break out into chatter again, this time SkekSo does nothing to stop him, for he’s stunned as well. He leans down and grabs his head, various visions appear, visions of SkekGra and him laughing and joking together, visions of them both fighting side by side. Seeing SkekGra fight with valor and treachery, while SkekNa fights with control and strength. He sees a vision of a valley he does not recognize. He hears nothing but a lute someone else is playing. He feels a levity that is soft and modest. He looks around it, not feeling himself in his own body. He sees much thicker fingers than his own, starting to use a mortar and pestle, crushing herbs together. He’s not himself he’s… 

UrNol the Herbalist… 

SkekNa snaps out of it, nearly falling backwards, back in the Skeksis Throne Room, where all the Skeksis yell and shout at SkekGra. He feels lightheaded, after coming back into his own mind, and out of… No. No. NononononoNONONO!!! 

“AAAAAARGH!” SkekNa breaks the chatter with a cry of violence, snapping his whip and lashing out at SkekGra. SkekGra gains a gash across his eye, stumbling back, shouting in pain. The Mystic also shouts in pain, his own eye starts to bleed with a cut across it. 

“Ah! SkekNa!” SkekUng shouts in surprise. 

“Oooh that really hurt.” SkekGra whispers. 

“Ouch...SkekGra…” The UrRu whimpers worriedly for his Skeksis, which makes SkekNa roll his eye. Pathetic. The UrRu is concerned for his other half, knowing that he’s hurt himself. What is this? 

“I won’t let him hurt us…” SkekGra whispers. “SkekNa please… You saw him haven’t you? You felt your other half...You know…” 

“SHUT UP!!!” Without warning, SkekNa leaps towards SkekGra and wraps his hands around his neck, pinning him to the ground. 

“SkekGra--Ack!” The Mystic feels himself getting choked as well, putting his own hands on his own throat.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING!! You hid from me, you distrusted me for this!! I WAS LOYAL TO YOU AND YOU BETRAY US WITH INSANE DRIVEL!!” 

SkekGra manages to push his hands off and kick SkekNa off of him, to the ground. The Slavemaster faintly hears SkekSo order SkekUng and SkekVar to pull him away. Which they do. 

“Insane?? INSANE?? I AM SANE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY SKEKSIS LIFE!” SkekGra stands, rubbing his throat, breathing heavily. “Becoming...Whole again…” The Mystic goes up behind him and puts a hand in his own. “I would love nothing more than that.” 

Everyone is silent, save for SkekNa’s heavy raspy breathing as he leans forward in SkekVar and SkekUng’s grasp. SkekSo finally breaks the silence. “Very well. SkekVar, push the Mystic away!”

SkekVar removes himself from SkekNa and does as he’s told. The Mystic cries for SkekGra, while SkekGra tells him that everything will be okay. Empty lies. Everybody knows that. 

“SkekGra, the Conqueror… No. You speak of heresy and blasphemy! SKEKGRA THE HERETIC!” Everybody jeers at the newly named Heretic. “You speak of words that threaten our very existence! Becoming Urskeks again would take away all we have accomplished, take away what makes us WHOLE!!!” 

“We are not whole--” The Heretic starts. 

“SILENCE!!!!” SkekSo shouts, ever so livid, making everyone flinch. “REMOVE HIS ARMOR!” All the Skeksis cheer and start ripping off the Heretic’s armor, his robes, everything. The only Skeksis who remain are the Emperor and SkekNa, who glares down at the former Conqueror, at the one he once called friend. Now the word is a plague on his tongue. The Mystic is watching in horror as the Heretic screams in humiliation as his armor and his robes is finally removed, leaving him a weakling, an empty husk of the warrior he used to be. 

“Choose a punishment for the Heretic, SkekNa.” SkekSo orders, in which he will gladly comply.

SkekNa puts a hand to his beak in contemplation. Everyone shouts suggestions, each and every one of the suggestions is pure dung. He has a much better idea.

“The Heretic said that removing my eye was a much better punishment than drilling a nail in his head. Shall we put that to the test my lord?”

“SKEKNA!” The Heretic shouts in desperation. “Please!” 

“Hold him down!” Everyone complies. “SkekZok! Get what we need.” 

“Yes my lord.” The Ritual Master leaves to get the hammer and the nail while SkekUng holds The Heretic down, and SkekTek goes to paint a dot on the part of the head, where to drill the nail into. The Heretic struggles weakly, not nearly as strong without his armor, and certainly not as strong as SkekUng. His hands are tied behind him as are his hind arms. SkekNa watches the pathetic display with apathy, feeling nothing but hurt and betrayal from the words of The Heretic. 

The Ritual Master arrives with the hammer and nail, and he walks forward. 

“No need for ceremonies, for a Heretic.” SkekSil whispers to him, looking to be thoroughly enjoying this humiliation. “Sire, perhaps SkekNa should handle this punishment, hmmm?” 

“Very well. SkekNa. You do the honors.”

“Gladly.” SkekNa takes the tools and walks towards the Heretic. The Punishment Chant is forgone, replaced with chants of “Heretic! Heretic! Heretic! Heretic!” 

“SkekNa! Please, my friend! No!” The Heretic fearfully whimpers as he struggles against SkekUng. 

SkekNa shakes his head. “You brought this onto yourself.” He mutters scathingly at the Heretic. He places the nail on his head and raises the hammer.

CLANG! 

It echoes across the room, as all the other Skeksis are silent. All that is heard is the Heretic’s cries of pain, joined shortly with the Mystic’s cries. Both of their heads bleed out from where the nail is. 

The Heretic’s breaths are hollow as he grabs his head in agony falling forward from SkekUng’s grip. SkekNa steps back avoiding him touching his robes. The Mystic falls on his knees, grabbing his own head. He looks to try to crawl towards the Heretic, but SkekVar holds him back. 

“Ugh. You got blood on my robes.” SkekNa mutters disdainfully. 

“I HEREBY SENTENCE THE HERETIC AND HIS… MYSTIC… TO BANISHMENT!” SkekSo bellows as the other Skeksis Cheer. “SkekUng, SkekZok, SkekNa! Take them as far away from here as possible!” 

\-----

They took the two injured weaklings and stuffed them in the back of their carriage. They drive out to the vast and empty, and hot crystal desert, at SkekZok’s recommendation. 

SkekZok steps out first and SkekUng second, SkekNa last. SkekUng goes to the cage and takes out The Heretic first and tosses him out, prompting a yell in pain. He whimpers, holding his head and curling up.

The Mystic comes second, who while is indeed in pain, he crawls over to the Heretic, and lays over him protectively. As if that will do any good, what an idiot.

“SkekGra the Heretic!” SkekZok shouts. “You are hereby banished to the Crystal Desert. No longer are you of the Crystal, and no longer are you considered a Skeksis Lord!”

“We will not kill you,” SkekUng growls. “You will instead live here. Broken. Forever.” 

“Hooow….Noble…” The Mystic speaks with sarcasm that SkekNa didn't think was possible. He speaks slower than usual, probably due to the nail. 

SkekNa kneels down to look at the Heretic one last time with a glare. The Mystic tightens his grip around the Heretic protectively. 

“What...Was I… Thinking…” The Heretic growls towards SkekNa. “Thinking...You would listen?” 

“You wanted to be whole together. Be broken together, that’s even better.” SkekNa stands up and leaves. 

“SkekNa… I was in this with you… We were in this together… Didn't you say...?” 

“That was before. Now you’re the Heretic who betrayed my trust and lost his mind.” He steps inside the carriage and they leave. SkekNa refuses to look back on the couple. He remains silent towards SkekZok and SkekUng, whose expressions are enraged, but not with him. He looks at the rising sun with two thoughts in his mind.

His eye socket hurts like mad, and he needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight ableism on SkekVar's part, impaling of the head, and blood. 
> 
> Aaaaah... This was really hard for me to write, I'm not going to lie! Oh god, I am so sorry! 
> 
> How about, to make it up, after this fanfic is finished (there are two chapters left, hopefully), I will write GraGoh content, related to this fanfic! Everyone deserves soft GraGoh in their lives ahahahahah! 
> 
> I am ashamed of myself.
> 
> I was also trying not to make it too similar to my last fic, I Wish To See The Lost In Me.


	6. Trying Not To Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekGra ruined lives in more ways SkekNa could realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fun fact: This was the first chapter ever written. It was originally meant to be a one shot, but then I built a whole multichaptered fic around it. 
> 
> I went back to it when the time has came to upload it, looked it through and edited HEAVILLY, adding many more scenes to it.
> 
> Including a guest star! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings At The End of Chapter

Chapter 6: Trying Not To Care

SkekNa went straight to his chambers and forbade anyone from coming in. He did not acknowledge any Skeksis, his intentions are to drink until he passes out. The events of the evening are still fresh on his mind, they claw their way into his brain no matter how much he tries to keep them out. His chest hurts, he cannot feel the motivation to do anything. The image of The Heretic, looking so broken, and yet so resolved… 

It’s his own fault! 

SkekGra lost his path, he lost his loyalty to the Skeksis! He never spoke of this to anyone before! Had he brought it up sooner, the Scientist would have found a way to get rid of those thoughts of reunification, he’s sure of it! 

But the Heretic is a traitor, a poison amongst their kind. He is not one of them, he never will be again. When he returns, grovelling, and he will, he will not be welcomed. He’ll be locked out, or even better locked away for eternity!

SkekNa can feel inebriation creeping up to him, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Begone! I will have no visitors!” He shouts

“M-my lord!” The Gelfling shouts from beyond the door. “Th-The Emperor personally calls you to the throne room immediately!”

SkekNa couldn’t fathom a guess why the Emperor would like to see him. He opens the door, and pushes the Gelfling aside. “No need to lead or announce my presence. I know the way.” 

He arrives at the Throne Room to see the Emperor on his throne, no other place for him to be. Standing beside him are the Chamberlain, the General,and The Commander, all the other Skeksis form a circle, surrounding SkekNa where he stands.

“You… Called for me, Emperor?” He slurs. That gave him away because immediately, other Skeksis began murmuring to themselves, citing his inebriation. 

“Yes, SkekNa.” SkekSo says to him. “It was quite an evening, was it not? We lost one of our own, because he spoke heresy to us. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now, losing your most trusted companion like that.” 

SkekNa may be drunk, but he can feel a dread in the room. SkekSo speaks gently but only to put him at ease before he unleashes his fury. SkekSo’s fury comes in two ways. Calm and tranquil, then he lashes out and strikes. Or a sudden storm at sea without any warning. 

Not that he knows what seafaring is like. Clearly SkekSo is going for the former anyways. 

His suspicions are confirmed when the Emperor chooses to continue: “Now. I have reason to believe that you knew of SkekGra’s behavior this whole time. And you did not speak of it to me immediately.” 

SkekNa’s blood goes cold. He looks at the Chamberlain who grins and whimpers that INFERNAL sound. Cretin! 

Most of the Skeksis start to chatter, eager to see SkekNa in trouble. 

“I am unsure where you got that idea.” SkekNa mutters.

SkekSo slams his staff on the ground and stands. “It’s quite obvious really.” He hisses. “You have been acting oddly defensive around the Heretic for quite some time. You were even seen whispering to him about his odd behavior earlier today.” 

SkekNa’s eye socket starts throbbing again. 

“Hmmm… When SkekNa tackled Heretic to the ground, I heard him saaaay something along lines of ‘hiding from him’ yes?” Chamberlain adds on, earning shocked gasps from the other Skeksis. 

SkekNa really hates that shrill voice. If only he could mute it right now. 

“Explain yourself, SkekNa.” 

Damn it! He’s trapped! 

“My lord… if I had spoken to you about it, The Heretic would have fled, fearing for his life…” 

“He came to us, willingly, to speak of his reunification propaganda!” SkekSo roars, cutting him off. “Telling me perhaps would have sped up the process, would it not? You of all Skeksis know that the Conqueror never runs!”

SkekNa steps back, feeling a shiver down his spine. “I didn’t know… at the time, my lord…” 

“You see, you were covering for him, defending him, instead of speaking to me. Never knowing that you were attempting to cover for his betrayal! Are you not loyal to the Skeksis??”

“No, my lord! I plead with you!” SkekNa finds himself bowing as SkekSo draws closer. “I am loyal to the Skeksis, my lord. I am…” He swallows his pride. “Loyal to you!” The Skeksis, with the exception of SkekSo, SkekUng, and SkekShod all burst into laughter at his humiliation. SkekShod and SkekUng just look with pity. Something he does not appreciate. “As soon as I witnessed The Heretic speaking to the UrRu, I knew that he had betrayed us beyond reason. So I immediately came to the throne room to speak to you about it! But then he came in shortly after and… Well…” 

“Yes. Clearly this has affected you.” SkekSo says with a pondering look to his face. “But. I am not unreasonable. I recognize your loyalty. Nevertheless, your insubordination, and your lack of control tonight is not to be unnoticed.”

“Yes, my lord.” SkekNa murmurs, feeling utterly defeated. 

“You are to leave the Castle. Alone. Handle tithings, send reports, and keep up control of the population of Gelfling and Podlings. But. You are not to return to the castle for any reason, until I say so. Not even to replenish yourself. Your time with the Heretic has made you lost. Finding yourself following the wrong path. Solitude will help you get your mind together. You leave immediately. That is all.”

“My lord, I…!” 

“That. Is. All.” SkekSo turns and returns to his throne. 

Everything is a blur. SkekNa doesn't remember turning and leaving the throne room. He doesn't remember all the jeers from the other Skeksis. He doesn't remember SkekUng and SkekShod bidding him farewell and hoping they’ll cross paths someday. All he remembers is gathering his belongings and sitting in the carriage, his eye socket throbbing with pain. For the first time in his life, he feels empty.

——

Many trine came and went. It went so fast, and felt so slow. SkekNa’s task that SkekSo gave him wasn't too dissimilar to his tasks before. It’s just exceedingly more difficult without a comrade. He felt empty compared to how he was with… A partner. He found himself acting more powerful however. Anger and frustration, it scared the Gelfling and the Podlings into submission. He felt joy during those times, but it was all so fleeting. Nothing gives him joy anymore. 

Well. All except for one event.

While visiting a port town which he absolutely HATES, the smell, the bustle, the infuriating Gelfling trying to sell him USELESS TRINKETS, a very tall Skeksis makes herself known with her heavy boots. SkekSa the Mariner is a welcome sight, looking as powerful and beautiful as ever! Apparently she decided to take a break from the open seas, and grace the land with her majesty for a bit. She is donning her captain attire with a little crimson windsifter perched on her shoulder. She saw him and immediately pulled him into a tavern, where they are secluded enough to not be disturbed. The bartender recognized her and gave her and SkekNa a free round of ale. 

“I have to say, seeing you on my turf is quite a surprise.” SkekSa says, her voice sounding rough and imposing.

“Oh I’m sorry! I can leave if you desire!” SkekNa jokes. 

“Don’t you dare! Seeing you is the best part of my day! I like the eyepatch, you look tougher.” She doesn’t ask how it came to be, which is something SkekNa appreciates. 

“And you barely changed. The Windsifter’s new. How did that happen?” 

“Who, this little guy?” SkekSa chuckles. “I won him in a game of Liar’s Dice. He’s a loyal little fella, a great messenger.” The little moth bird chirps and nuzzles up to her feathery cheek. “I call him Zok.” 

SkekNa snorts into his drink and laughs, remembering her disdain for SkekZok. Must feel good to order HIM around for a change! Oh that’s a riot!

The chat is good hearted and boisterous. SkekNa can feel himself feeling better until… 

“I'm surprised to see you without SkekGra. I remember you two being rather close.” SkekSa observes. 

That brought down his mood. SkekSa was close to SkekGra, before SkekNa was partnered with him, they were friends immediately after the Great Division. SkekNa has no choice but to tell her the truth. 

“SkekGra betrayed us.” 

“What??” She growls. “What happened??” 

“He claimed that he has gotten a vision from Thra, of reunification. He and his Mystic tried to convince us to reunite with our Mystics and lose everything we built ourselves to become Urskeks again. Last time we saw him, he and his Mystic were dropped in the Crystal Desert.” SkekNa scathingly says. Just thinking about it makes his eye socket hurt like mad. “You should have seen how he acted around his Mystic, it was disgusting.”

SkekSa leans back and pauses a bit. As if pondering the idea. It seems like she is keeping something to herself though. Before he could ask what she speaks. 

“I can’t stand the idea of traitors. They betray you, as if everything you ever done for them doesn’t matter!” She snarls. 

SkekNa looks up at her and he feels at ease. She agrees with him. 

“Must feel good to be on your own for once.” She continues. 

“Actually SkekSo sent me away from the castle alone because I covered for the Heretic, out of hope that he wasn't betraying us.” SkekNa grouses. “I was wrong.” 

“You were punished because you were loyal to your comrade? Hardly seems fair.” 

SkekNa says nothing. 

“My advice is to enjoy it.” 

“What?? Enjoy punishment??”

“Enjoy freedom. The Castle of the Crystal is full of backstabbers. Enjoy the fact that you have your own power for once. Try not to care about the betrayal.”

“Hmm…” SkekNa isn't sure how to think of that. SkekSa enjoys the company of Gelfling, like they’re her pets. He doesn’t feel the same about the Gelfling he works with. They’re all vermin to him. It’s more fun to rule them with others. 

They talk for a while before the time comes for SkekSa to return to her boat. Her crew must have gathered all the supplies she needs. As they leave the tavern she pats SkekNa’s back. 

“If I ever set foot on the mainland again, I’ll send Zok for you.” The windsifter chirps as SkekSa strokes its chest. 

“It was a pleasure to see you again, Mariner.” 

SkekNa watches as the massive vessel shrinks on the horizon, and he feels the painful emptiness in his chest again. His eye socket feels better but all he feels is bitterness and resent towards everyone. 

He still refuses to call it loneliness.

—— 

It’s been three hundred seventy nine trine since he has been sent away from the castle, sent to county to county, to maintain Gelfling relations. At the moment he is staying in a village farther north from here. He managed to keep in control of the emptiness by treating the Gelfling twice as hard, without any mercy. Any Gelfling with a lacking tithing, he gets violent and intimidating. The Gelfling are even more frightened of him than they were when he was with the Heretic. 

SkekNa considers that a blessing. He was being held back from his true potential with the facade of kindness. 

He didn’t even need to return to the Crystal either. Or drink! He’s able to cause misfortune on the Gelfling and not care for anything. 

Which turned out to be a bit difficult. 

It came with little warning. 

There were whispers amongst the village of a Gelfling starting a resistance against the Skeksis. Something about the Skeksis ‘draining’ Gelfling, essentially killing them. What were they doing at the castle? They really are forgetting about him, if they haven’t told him anything. SkekNa shut down the rumors with lies of his own, saying that the Skeksis would never do such a thing and those speaking such lies are just anarchists looking to start disarray in the order of the world. 

They believed him until one dreadful day. 

The sky lit up with flames and a message from a Gelfling SkekNa doesn’t recognize. Speaking words of the Skeksis overruling the Gelfling and harming them outright. What?? The Emperor dropped the facade then. Why didn’t they send for him? Why did they never tell him anything?

The Gelfling spoke of a glaive, the Dual Glaive meant to be used to destroy the Skeksis. Made from two halves of a great being. 

“SkekGra??” He mutters to himself. He’s still alive! And he betrayed them even further! He can’t bring himself to get mad though. The Gelfling are rallying up! This is not good! 

He tries to lay the fist down and control the Gelfling on the square but they will not listen! He snarls and brings out one of his whips and starts attacking them. But more and more gelfling come and surround and swarm him, prompting him to move back than intended. He growls and kicks one Gelfling to the ground and stabs it with a knife. All the Gelfling cried and immediately start attacking him with staves and blades. One starts attacking him with a blade which he deflects with a dagger as he lashes at others with the whip with the left hand. He kicks down the Gelfling on his right, but he feels a sheering pain on his left. His left hand holding one of his whips has fallen to the ground, being shorn from his body nearly at the elbow. It bleeds everywhere. He deafeningly screeches in pain and he turns and flees the area towards his carriage. He’s outnumbered and outbladed. He has no choice but to retreat. He pants and starts the carriage just as the Gelfling are starting to swarm it. He starts the carriage and the armeligs speed off taking him farther away from the village until it’s but a speck on the horizon. 

SkekNa lays in the carriage, panting and nursing his severed and bleeding arm. He wraps a cloth around it, wondering what just happened. 

——

Eventually the Armeligs start slowing down. Damn! They can't die now! Not when he’s not safe! He growls and steers the carriage off to the side. The Armeligs stop moving, perishing at the sharp turn.

SkekNa steps out noticing he made it to an old abandoned citadel, overwrought by nature. Seeing he has no choice but to hide in the Citadel, until he finds a way back to the castle.

SkekNa steps inside and immediately, the pain in his severed arm grows worse. He falls on his knees and squeezes his left arm. He cannot believe that he was overpowered by VERMIN GELFLING!!! He tightens the bandages on his arm while taking note of his inventory. A whip, his only one since the other has been disarmed as he was disarmed, a knife, and a rope. He’ll have to make due of any resources he can find before he can make his way to the Castle of the Crystal. Quite a long journey. 

After tending to his wound, SkekNa stands and looks about the dark Citadel, made of stone and ivory although the ivory has faded. Overwrought with vines, ivy and spiderwebs, easily torn away by his only hand. As he walks, he can hear the sound of his taloned feet, echo amongst the corridors. The rooms were expansive and everything was left behind. But he recognizes every little bit of it, the familiarity is stinging in his head. Must have been a Castle that they---HE has owned in the past, he must have abandoned it for larger domains. Suddenly, acting on memory alone, SkekNa finds himself going to the kitchens, and opening up a cabinet. No food but there’s something that catches his only eye. His face breaks into a beaming smile as he sees the unopened bottles of Spirits! He eagerly grabs one and rips off the top with his sharp beak.

He tilts his head back as he starts consuming the alcohol, feeling his brain tingle. Being here for a few hundred trine or so has caused the Spirits to become stronger! The pain from his missing hand starts to numb considerably. Two bottles later he can feel himself getting dizzy and starting to stumble. He grabs his head and shakes it, with a whimper. SkekNa looks back at the cabinet and grabs another bottle as he starts to waddle through the Citadel again. 

He goes to the throne room and takes it all in. What used to be a grandiose chamber made of stone and ivory, is now worn down and conquered by nature. Up a few steps is an old dilapidated chair that was once a throne. He remembers standing by that throne, up those steps with the Conqueror sitting in it, laughing at the misfortune of the Gelfling vermin, who would grovel and whimper for leeway, safe passage, mercy. The Slave-Master would show them their place, while the Conqueror would stand up and---

SkekNa shakes his head at the thought of his friend—his DEAD friend! No longer is he the Conqueror, he is now the Heretic! He has made his choice and is now THRA KNOWS WHERE with his beloved URRU, causing REBELLIONS! SkekNa screams as he waves his left severed arm, knocking down a dust and cobweb infested vase to the ground, shattering with a loud clatter. He takes another swig of the spirit, as he sits down on the steps, in hopes to forget, but the pain and emptiness grows once more. SkekGra, no longer his friend, spoke heresy against the Skeksis, all that they ever stood for, despite everything they went through, and was exiled with his UrRu. And he betrayed him, AGAIN!! And those Gelfling who he had power over, attacked him, made him scream. Weak. Vulnerable. Fragile. PATHETIC! 

“You hear that? Sounds like something shattered,” A very deep, commanding voice can be heard down one of the corridors, interrupting SkekNa from his thoughts and bottle. He looks up towards the voice, not bothering to get up and prepare his whip, for he knows exactly who that voice belongs to. 

“Sound came from Throne Room, let us go, he might be in there!” An infuriatingly shrill voice followed. SkekNa grimaced. Oh fantastic. _He’s_ here too. He goes back to his bottle, which is surprisingly still a quarter full. 

“We can’t get our hopes up, it’s probably just a Gelfling snooping around.” The deep voice bellows.

“No Gelfling ever come in here. Too dangerous, too secluded.” The ear-grating voice responds.

“Only me.” SkekNa finds himself saying, raspy voice slurred from the inebriation. “Pleeeease come in! Say hello! It’s the leasssst you can do, isn’t it?”

The Ritual Master and Chamberlain come into the throne-room and pause at the sight before them. He can feel their scrutinizing gazes at the washed-up has-been miserably drinking his alcohol on the steps to the throne. Their eyes immediately go to his severed arm and they gasp at the sight. 

“Oh dear…” SkekSil mutters. “Our message did not get through to you, hmmmm? We sent someone to warn SkekNa of the Gelfling Rebellion, but…Too late…” 

SkekNa takes in what he has said. His drunken mind is a bit slow right now, but his everlasting hatred for Chamberlain never ceases. He slowly stands up nearly tripping on the stairs but keeping his footing. He takes a deep breath and flings his bottle towards the Chamberlain, who promptly dodges with a yelp, going near SkekZok, who also flinches a bit but remains stoic. The bottle hits a pillar and shatters.

SkekNa sways a bit but raises his hands a bit, trying to be tranquil but his rapid shaking is betraying him. “You both are the last Skeksis I ever want to see!” He growls through gritted teeth. 

“Now, now, SkekNa.” SkekZok calmly says. “We’re not here for confrontation, we’re here to talk.” 

SkekNa scoffs and turns towards SkekZok. “Is that a joke? I’m not laughing. Last time we saw each other, you had me sent away! You both gleefully laughed as I left the castle! And no one had the courtesy to warn me about the impending uprising!”

“We thought that time away from castle would clear your head. Slave-Master was drinking away. Clearly time away hasn’t helped matters.” The Chamberlain sneers, stepping away from SkekZok, but not too far. 

“Oh it has. This is just in response to recent events.” SkekNa was doing quite well, when away from the Castle. Controlling countless counties certainly took his mind off of things, and even kept him from drinking.

“Ah. Yes. Those Gelfling have clearly overwhelmed you.” SkekZok says, gazing at his severed arm, but wisely not commenting on it. “We were overpowered too, in the battle of Stone-In-Wood. We have… Underestimated them.” 

“There shouldn’t be anything TO underestimate!” SkekNa snaps, refusing to show weakness and fear as SkekZok is. “They are vermin! Insects! We have conquered them for more than a thousand trine! SkekSo showed too much leniency before! If we all had shown a firmer hand---” 

“If we hadn’t shown benevolence to Gelfling, we would not have gotten as far as we had! Have you forgotten the last time you mouthed off?” SkekSil trills at SkekNa, showing rare anger from him. SkekNa nearly trips backwards, suddenly feeling pain in his eye as well as his head. He puts his claws gently on his eyepatch, the eyepatch that was SKEKSIL’s fault!

“And look where you are now… Clearly the benevolence has paid off.” 

SkekZok steps in and puts a hand in front of Chamberlain before he tries to start a fight with him. Wise. “He’s right though, SkekSil. Benevolence cannot get us anywhere now. And that’s why we need you, SkekNa. We need your… Physical prowess and control. Your firm hand is just what we need for intimidation.” 

SkekNa looks at him and raises his eyebrows. He sighs and looks at the shattered bottle on the ground. 

SkekSil gently pushes down the Ritual Master’s arm looking like he has calmed down. “Poor SkekNa. Turned to drinking after the Heretic---”

“Do NOT mention that name.” SkekNa hisses, and snaps his beak, but otherwise is too tired to do anything. 

“…After he betrayed you and went against Skeksis rule. Tell me, does alcohol make you feel better hmmm?” 

“Shut up, I need it.” SkekNa ducks his head embarrassed, not looking at the Chamberlain.

“We have concocted something much healthier.” SkekSil goes beside SkekNa and whispers in his ear, causing him to shiver. “A Gelfling’s essence makes one feel young, feel stronger, feel alive!” 

“I’ve heard rumors,” SkekNa mutters, feeling himself shake. “Of Gelfling being drained…It can’t be…”

“Oh but it is! You’ll find yourself craving rejuvenation, more than inebriation!” SkekSil whispers, gently putting his hands on his shoulders. 

SkekNa thinks to himself. Returning to the Castle will be largely beneficial. And it will do to get into the Emperor's good graces, but he cannot return empty handed. Suddenly a very distinct and familiar smell enters his nostrils. He can hear sneaking feet patter in the corridor, elevating his headache. Quiet, but not quiet enough. His beak breaks into a snarl, prompting a confused look from SkekSil. 

“What is—” 

“Shh.” SkekNa gently shoves SkekSil’s talons off of his shoulders and prepares his whip. He steps around the other two Skeksis and goes into the shadows of the corridor. He can hear whispers of the intruding Gelfling now. A Stonewood and a Sprittan.

“I swear I saw him go in here.”

“Well let’s hurry up and capture him, and get out of here! This place gives me the creeps!” 

“He’s only one Skeksis. And there’s two of us. This will go by quickly.” 

SkekNa rolls his eye. A village may have overwhelmed him, but he’ll be damned if he allows two puny Gelfling to overpower him. He sneaks around them and lashes his whip out at the Sprittan’s ankles, and pulls back, causing the Gelfing to fall forward. He rolls up the whip and hooks it on his left shoulder. The Slave-Master strides up and puts a heavy foot on the Sprittan’s back before he gets up. He pushes down to the point where he can hear cracking of the bones and melodious cry of the Sprittan.

The Stonewood whips around and charges at the Skeksis with a sword, but SkekNa grabs his arm and twists it, a severe crack in the bones, the Stonewood drops his sword. He lifts up the Gelfling with his only arm and glares into his fearful eyes. “I. Will always. Rule you!” 

“Well done, SkekNa.” SkekZok says, approaching with SkekSil, looking equally pleased. “It seems you haven’t lost your touch after all.” 

“I’ll need help tying them up. Does it affect the Essence if their bones are broken? I don’t want my gift to the Emperor to be…Sub par.” He hisses. He’ll play the part of grovelling to the Emperor once again. He may be on the better path, but there’s a Skeksis much more suited to the throne than SkekSo.

“Hmmmm no, SkekNa, this will do just fine,” SkekSil chirps, as he helps SkekNa tie up the Gelfling. “Emperor will be most pleased that you retain your strength. Even with one arm!”

SkekNa looks at Chamberlain as they hoist up the Gelfling. SkekSil still holds disdain for him, and the feeling is mutual. But that hardly matters. What matters is putting the Gelfling in their place and continuing to reign supreme. 

“I will be very happy to return to our Emperor. The Skeksis will reign once again.” SkekNa says as he goes with the Skeksis outside towards the two’s carriage which has been hidden in near some trees and shrubbery to keep suspicion off. SkekSo’s methods are questionable, there isn’t a doubt. But due to his recent behavior, there may be hope yet. After shoving the bound up Gelfling in the trunk, he takes his place on the other side of SkekSil and besides SkekZok, yawning feeling exhausted.

“I recommend getting some rest, SkekNa.” SkekZok gently urges. “We have a long ride back to the Castle, we’ll explain everything when we return.” 

As the second sun enters its zenith, and the caravan makes its way back to the Castle of the Crystal, he feels himself lull to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcoholism and loss of limb
> 
> Goddammit SkekSil. Convincing an alcoholic to try a different drug. This is SO SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO!! 
> 
> Ill admit, I never expected to include the Pirate Queen. Ill also admit to never reading the books, I know! I feel nothing but SHAME!! But I did my best to gather what I know of her from the wikia and TV Tropes. I always thought she was SO COOL! So beautiful and majestic!
> 
> ... yes i gave her a parrot. 
> 
> Windsifter actually. They’re little birds with characteristics of moths that are used as messenger birds. Mainly seen during the scene where Seladon sends the crown to the other Maudras
> 
> Also a reference to Pirates of the Carrabean. Im not sorry.


	7. Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekNa finally returns home and reunites with the true comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter comes from the song Pet by A Perfect Circle, or by extention Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm of War Drums also by A Perfect Circle, we have come full circle. (No I don't know the Thra equivalent to Sheep) 
> 
> Hope you like dialogue. Apparently I do.

Chapter 7: Counting Bodies Like Sheep

“Tell me what happened.” SkekNa grumbles. SkekSil and SkekZok flinched, not realizing he was awake. It’s been a day since they left the citadel, and they still have a while until they reach the castle.  
  
  
  
“Tell me what happened,” SkekNa repeats, rubbing his throbbing head. “I can’t wait.”   
  
  


“I understand your impatience but are you not tired?” SkekZok asks, handing him a water flask. SkekNa hates the false tenderness, SkekZok is trying to make him feel vulnerable, make him soft so the Emperor can manipulate him in whatever way he can. It will not work.

  
  
“Yes, Slavemaster did drink a lot.” SkekSil unhelpfully contributes. “Don’t know why you drink so much when all it does is cause pain, hmmm?” 

“Shut up, SkekSil, with a life as perfect as yours, you never need escapism.” SkekNa hisses dangerously. “I will not repeat myself again, tell me what happened. I can’t rest, everything hurts.” He takes the flask and drinks it, feeling his hangover softening up, but not disappearing.   
  


SkekZok looks at Chamberlain and they seem to come to an agreement. “Very well then.” The Ritual Master concedes.   
  


They explain everything, from the beginning. How they created an elixir of everlasting life from Gelfling, how the Scientist botched everything and let a Gelfling get away with the essence, how the Gelfling started a revolt with the help of the Harridan Aughra. And with her and the exiles’ help, they destroyed three Skeksis: SkekVar the General, SkekLach the Collector, and SkekMal the Hunter.   
  


It was a lot to take in all at once and SkekNa leans forward feeling sick to his stomach, ignoring the protests of the other caravan passengers. Luckily for them, he hasn’t eaten in a while. He regains himself and sits back up. “Three Skeksis! We have lost three Skeksis to the Gelfling! We really have underestimated them, they all must be destroyed!” He feels no remorse for any of them. He feels disgust for allowing themselves to be overwhelmed by Gelfling. 

“We need to drain the Gelfling first.” SkekZok says.

“I can not believe this.” SkekNa mumbles. “I have been saying for TRINE that we needed to show a firmer hand, to instill fear in the Gelfling. Showing nothing but benevolence...Of course… They’re smart enough to see our true colors when we slip up. I thought they were vermin before, but we underestimated their free will. We shouldn’t have allowed such leniency!” 

“The Emperor realizes that now, SkekNa. And now the Gelfling rises against us. We need you now more than ever. We need you to keep everything under our control.” SkekZok reasons. 

SkekNa feels disgust and emptiness. His eye socket hurts more than ever. “And it only took three hundred seventy nine trine, for you to come to me.” He snarls. 

“Hmmm… Must have been difficult… Shunned from your own kind.” The Chamberlain whimpers with false compassion. 

“I made it work. To be frank, it was much more exhilarating to be alone for once.” SkekNa combats. 

“Was it now?”

“That’s enough.” SkekZok growls. “Now, we are looking for other Skeksis. We’ve sent for SkekUng, he should be there at the Castle at this moment. SkekShod arrived without even being summoned, not surprising, the Sami Thicket is so close to the Castle.” The Slavemaster felt alleviated hearing those words. “At the moment we are also searching for SkekSa and SkekLi.” SkekZok finishes. 

“I’m sure The Mariner will let us know if she is coming. Although I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” SkekNa glares at SkekZok, much to the confusion of the Ritual Master. Seeing how he’s the reason why SkekSa has trust issues against the Lords of the Crystal, her loyalties may still lie with the sea. But who knows how her precious Gelfling would act around her, knowing she’s of the race who will squash them like rats. “As for the Satirist, I’m sure he’ll turn up without warning… He has… A tendency for theatrics…” 

SkekNa can feel his consciousness slipping. He can hear SkekZok and SkekSil talking to each other, but he’s barely paying attention. He falls back to sleep, with nothing but pain and chatter to keep him company.   
  


\---  
  


The Slavemaster awakens to Chamberlain's claw on his shoulder which he promptly shakes off. Touch from another has been very scarce for three hundred seventy nine trine, and his body feels incredibly brittle, like if he is not careful, he could lose more body parts. 

“Apologies, but we have arrived home.” SkekSil chirs as he leaves the caravan. 

Home. Such a foreign thought on his brain, he can hardly believe that he’s back. He slowly steps out, and looks around at the tall walls and ceilings. The place has barely changed and yet it feels so different. Probably due to the lack of slaves around.

  
“The Gelfling all revolted? How about the Podlings?” SkekNa asks as he grabs the bound up Gelfling from the carrier, making sure they are still alive. 

“Few Podlings still remain in our grasp, most are too scared to leave.” SkekSil responds.   
  


“B-But they… Sssstill… Show... Hessssitance…” a meek voice makes itself known. SkekNa recognizes immediately. 

“SkekShod.” He feels relief seeing his comrade again. He’s decked out further in shinies than before, but he seems much more meeker. And of course his eyes make his way to SkekNa’s arm, or rather lack of it. 

“It...It’ssss nice to ssssee you again.” The Treasurer mumbles.

“What vexes you, Treasurer?” SkekZok asks gently. 

“Th-The Emperor is im-impatient… H-He ssssent me to check if y-you have arrived…”  
  
“Ah yes!” SkekSil shoves his way up past SkekZok. “I shall announce the arrival of the Slavemaster, yes!” Without much of a response he makes his way towards the throne room. 

“I shall go as well.” SkekZok says, leaving the two Skeksis alone. 

SkekShod looks too nervous to talk. SkekNa knows just the way to relax him. He takes out some treasures that he snatched from SkekSil’s robes and holds them out. That seems to have done the trick, SkekShod looks more at ease. The Emperor must have been really terrifying for SkekShod to clam up more than usual. 

“I see you brought Gelfling too… SkekUng did the same…” 

“He’s here?” SkekNa smiles. 

“The first thing he assssked isss whether if you arrived… I’m...Surprisssed… Even he and I have been sssssummoned back...Once in awhile. But you…”

“Yes, I believe the Emperor had no need for my services for three hundred seventy nine trine. Everything was clearly under control for the Castle, just as I had everything under control.”

“Yesss...Clearly…” SkekShod looks at the severed arm again. 

“I was caught off guard.” SkekNa mumbles pulling the arm back. “And without support. I fled as soon as I could, I had no choice.”

“Three hundred sssseventy nine trine… You musssst have b-been lonely.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” SkekNa snarls, causing a flinch from SkekShod. He returns to normal volume. “I don’t feel loneliness, I was perfectly content by myself. It was certainly nice to work alone without annoying drivel from anyone. I was perfectly content.”

“If you ssssay sssso…” SkekShod acquiesces. “I-I w-was jusssst thinking… If I w-wasss...Sent away… And only to be ssssummoned back when thingssss get rough… Well… I’d be upssssset…” 

“That just proves how much they need me.” SkekNa instantly shoots back. 

“I think they alwayssss did… We both know how arrogant _he_ isssss…” SkekShod whispers.

“Indeed.”  
  
  
“Both of you!” SkekZok breaks the conversation, walking up to them. “What are you doing standing about, we mustn’t keep the Emperor waiting!”   
  


SkekShod nods at SkekNa and walks on ahead, SkekNa following behind yanking the Gelfling with him. However a fluttering can be heard, halting him for a moment. A very familiar looking Windsifter flutters underneath his collar, holding a folded up piece of parchment. Hooking the chain to his shoulder, he takes the parchment and looks at it, recognizing the Mariner’s handwriting, however it’s angry looking. 

_SkekNa,_

_The Gelfling betrayed me and overtook my vessel. I have been betrayed in more ways than one. As much as I loathe to admit it, the Castle of the Crystal is all I have now. I’m returning to the Castle, I should be arriving within a few days when you receive this message. I don’t know if you are there yourself, but you are the only one I can speak to. I know I can trust you._

_Perhaps I’ll see you there,_

_SkekSa the Mariner_

SkekNa pockets the message, understanding her anger. Nothing sets him off more than betrayal. He strokes the Windsifter’s chest. “Thank you, Zok.” The moth bird chirps and flies off back to the exit, returning to his master.

“I’m sorry, were you speaking to me?” SkekZok asks. 

“No. Nothing.” SkekNa says, moving forward, yanking the Gelfling along with him. 

\----- 

SkekNa arrives at the throne room and is immediately greeted with the shocked shouts of the Skeksis. Mainly geared towards his severed arm. His hangover headache grows stronger at everyone’s shrill voices, and the pain in his eye socket and severed arm make themselves known again. He snarls at the voices and nearly shrinks back. The only ones who aren’t chattering are SkekShod, who stands behind SkekZok, and SkekSo, who is looking at SkekNa as if appraising him for the first time in nearly four hundred Trine. 

It’s SkekUng, who stands near the Emperor who breaks the silence. “ENOUGH!! ALL OF YOU!!”  
  
SkekNa shudders at the loud booming voice of the Commander, but relaxes all the same when the voices hush.

“Why am I not surprised?” SkekEkt jeers. “The Slave-Master came over hung over.”  
  
“Without an arm no less!” The Gourmand bellows. “It’s like he’s falling apart!” SkekNa shivers at those words, feeling his mind tingle. 

The Scientist goes up to the side of him and grabs his arm, prompting a hiss from the Slavemaster, but his grip remains firm. The first thing SkekNa notices is his lack of eye, similar to his own. Unless if the Ritual Master decided to get playful with his knife, or a lab accident went wrong, SkekNa can deduce how he lost it. 

“Hmm…” SkekTek observes. “The bindings are crude, but I should be able to construct a replacement in such a short amount of time.”  
  
“Of course the bindings are crude.” SkekNa hisses. “I was one lone Skeksis against a whole village of Gelfling.” 

SkekSo looks to be doubtful, and SkekNa notices that SkekUng is about to speak for him but he cuts him off, looking only at the Emperor. He can fight his own battles.

“It was instantaneous. As soon as the village saw the message this… Rian has spoken… They turned against me. They swarmed me, I was caught off guard. I fought back and struggled with all my might, but they claimed my arm with their blades!”  
  
The court gasps in response. 

“I managed to get away before they could make matters worse, but in my escapism, I managed to claim these two volunteers, trying to overthrow me!” He flings the now conscious Gelfling forward, causing pained shouts. 

Everyone cheers seeing the Gelfling, with SkekTek looking them over. 

“You really were merciless on them.” He says. “SkekUng’s Gelfling were less maimed…” 

“Their broken bodies don’t affect the essence, does it?” SkekNa asks coldly.  
  
“No! Of course not!” SkekTek responds. 

“I see you haven’t faltered, SkekNa, despite your hardships. I’m quite impressed.” SkekSo speaks to SkekNa finally. “However, I will not tolerate any more secrets, I expect complete loyalty from you. It would be difficult for you to lose another arm, or another eye perhaps.” 

“Thank you, Emperor.” SkekNa bows, clenching his teeth. “I pledge fealty to you, and to the rebirth of the Skeksis Empire.” 

“I expect so. I expect strengthening from each of you. SkekUng.” SkekSo says. A chilled hush flows through the room as SkekSo addresses SkekUng. “SkekVar fell to the Gelfling’s blade far too easily. I doubt you will do the same, _General_.” 

The court gasps, each Skeksis with the exception of SkekShod whispering excitedly to each other. And the Chamberlain who SkekNa notices narrows his eyes at SkekUng. 

The newly appointed General bows. “I am most gracious, Sire, I assure you, I will not let you down.” 

“Was quite a surprise though, to see SkekVar fall to the Gelfling sword! Was there when he drew his last breath! Left me distraught!”  
  
SkekNa looks at SkekSil and raises his eyebrow. He can read him; there's something more to this story. 

“The Gelfling mentioned that the Dual Glaive was created by ‘two halves of one great being.’ Am I right to assume that the Heretic and his pet created that sword?” SkekNa speaks, prompting most Skeksis to look at him. 

“It’s a high probability.” SkekZok says. 

“Heretic assisting the Gelfling will be troublesome. He told them of our origins no doubt…” the Chamberlain says. 

“Of course he has!” SkekUng roars. “‘Two halves of one whole,’ they know that we are connected to the Mystics!”  
  
SkekNa looks down feeling his eye-socket burn beyond reason. A part of him wants to keep silent. But the other part is livid. SkekGra brought this onto himself. He made his choice. “We may have… No choice but to kill him.” 

“WHAT?? Kill another Skeksis??” SkekSil shouts.  
  
“You cannot be serious, SkekNa!” SkekUng agrees, making SkekNa very uncomfortable. “Killing another Skeksis is prohibited!” 

“Does it matter?!” SkekNa snaps. “The Gelfling know that we can die, they have seen three instances! The Heretic is no longer one of us, he sides with the Gelfling, he tells them our secrets! HE HAS MADE HIS CHOICE!! IF HE AND HIS MYSTIC CONTINUES TO LIVE THEY WILL FIND A WAY TO END OUR RULE!”  
  
“It’s jusssst...Not done…” SkekShod speaks up. “And...he wasss your friend…” 

“Yes.” SkekNa bows. “And I will gladly be the one to drive the sword in the traitor’s heart. Or the Mystic’s.”  
  
SkekSo looks at him for a while and nods. “You raise a good point. We won’t rush into it however. We capture him first. If he’s receiving prophetic visions now, he might prove useful.” 

“Thank you, sire.” 

  
“SkekTek. Take him and the Gelfling to your lab and get him fitted for a new arm.” The Emperor bellows.

“It will be done, sire. With haste.” The Scientist urges SkekNa to the lab, which he follows, yanking the Gelfling with him. 

\---

The walk to the lab was silent, save for the Gelfling’s whimpers. They try to struggle, they try to get away, but nary a rat has ever escaped SkekNa’s iron grip. 

SkekNa chooses to speak. “Your eye. What happened to it?”

SkekTek stops and snarls. “SkekSil. He framed me for the losing of the essence vial.”

“He said it was your fault.” They continue to walk.

“He opened the locked cabinet, attempting to pilfer the vial, and allowed it to get snatched by the Gelfling! But he twisted the events and put me at the mercy of the Ritual Master’s Peeper Beetle!”  
  
SkekNa’s breath hitches, memory returning of the creature’s devouring of his own eye. He subconsciously touches his eyepatch. A part of him feels sympathy, but another part of him recalls SkekTek’s behavior when he got his own eye removed.

“Not so fascinating when you’re in the cage yourself, is it?”  
  
SkekTek remains silent, he just walks forward to the lab. He takes the Gelfling and begins strapping them to the chairs facing where the Crystal would be, along with the Gelfling that SkekUng brought along.  
  
“Before I drain the Gelfling, I need to tend to your arm.” SkekTek rasps. He rolls out his tools and measures his whole arm, and the diameter of his lost arm. 

“It will take a long while for me to create a replica of your arm. I crave your patie--”  
  
“No. I need a replacement now. It does not matter what it is…” That’s when something catches his only eye. A razor-sharp hook, honed to perfection. He picks it up, feeling it’s perfect weight. He sets it on the table and strokes his hand on it, feeling a sharp sting as his hand cuts perfectly. He imagines hacking open Gelfling with it, he imagines gouging out the Heretic’s eyes with it. 

“This will do.”  
  
“V-Very well…” SkekTek urges him to sit down and straps his severed arm down. The procedure was painful, as the hook had to be physically attached to the arm. It squeezes, causing the pain to be worse. “AA-AHH!”  
  
“Don’t dwell on it, it will all be over soon.” SkekTek snarls. 

As soon as the hook was fastened, the Scientist frees SkekNa’s arm. The Slavemaster tests it out, feeling it’s weight by waving it about. 

“If it’s not suitable…”

  
  
“No. This will work. Well done, Scientist.”

  
  
SkekTek bristled at the praise and chuckles. “Anything for a friend.”

  
  
“I do believe you about Chamberlain. He has a tendency to turn everything in his favor.” SkekNa hisses. 

“There is something…” SkekTek starts but he hears multiple footsteps towards the lab, silencing him.

  
  
The General, Treasurer, and Chamberlain all crowd their way into the lab.

“Fellow lords of the Crystal. What brings you to my...Humble abode” SkekTek cordially asks, masking his annoyance quite well to all but the Slave-Master. 

“Emperor wanted to show our returned comrades the draining process, and give them a taste of Essence! Very fortuitous that you are done with the Slave-Master’s arm!” SkekTek nods and goes to lower the Crystal.

  
  
SkekUng looks at the arm and holds a hand out, silently asking permission to get a look at it, which SkekNa complies. He observes and tests the hook’s sharpness. He smirks at him, making SkekNa feel a tingle of excitement.

  
“It suits you well, SkekNa, it makes you look positively menacing, and whole.”

  
  
“Thank you, General.” SkekNa croons, very much noticing how he grins at the new title.

“I-If we can h-hurry thissss up…” SkekShod whispers. “I-It’sss too noisssy in here…” SkekNa puts his hand on the Treasurer’s shoulder, lessening the shaking. 

“Alright, we can now begin.” SkekTek says starting up the machine, sending sparks to the violet Crystal. The color has grown much deeper than the last time SkekNa has seen it. 

  
The draining begins, showing a glowing tendril from the Crystal, ensnaring the attention of the Gelfling, too helpless to escape it’s grasp, their eyes, their souls, glowing a deep violet and bright white hue as the Crystal and the machine traps their essence, and liquefies it into the vials. 

  
SkekShod clings onto SkekNa’s sleeve, watching in horror at the situation. SkekNa watches with a morbid fascination, watching as the bodies deteriorate and wither as their very beings are drained. SkekNa feels a rush, a wanting, an urge to see more of this beauty. It’s only disappointing when it ends and their bodies explode in a glow. 

SkekUng laughs at the sight, clearly impressed with the sight, but something is bothering SkekNa. 

“Here, my lords!” SkekTek holds out three vials to each of the returned Skeksis, both he Chamberlain are clearly eager to see their reactions. The Treasurer takes his first and takes a tentative sip. His eyes brighten and he drinks the Essence fervently. “Oh my! By the Crysssstal’sssss glow!” He starts cackling loudly, much to the surprise of everyone who has only heard his voice in whispers.

SkekUng eagerly takes his Essence and nearly downs it. “AHH! REVITALIZING! WHAT STRENGTH! He grabs the Scientist with one arm and throws him back, knocking down a few shelves. 

“Whyyy…?” SkekTek mutters, sounding pained, picking himself back up.

“Go ahead, Slavemaster!” SkekSil urges. “See for yourself!” 

SkekNa takes the vial and drinks the glowing viscous liquid. In quite an instant, everything felt great. No, more than great, it felt like he drank immortality itself! For the first time in a very long time, every single pain in his body, his eye, his head, his arm, has disappeared. He feels a levity, and a newly formed power. In his power high, he grabs the General and shoves him to the wall with one arm, much to the amusement of the others. "I could best anyone!" 

“Is that a challenge, Slavemaster?” SkekUng asks, an excited glint in his eyes. SkekNa grins at him, staring into his eyes with ardor. 

“Quite so.”  
  
  
“At a later tiiiime and _not in my lab!”_ SkekTek shouts above them. SkekNa releases his grip on SkekUng, feeling a lot calmer but the pain is still gone, much to his relief. 

“I have a few more vials, but we must be conservative, with the Gelfling against us, we cannot ensnare them as easily as we used to.” SkekTek informs them.

“Ssssounds good to me.” SkekShod agrees. “I’m going to go becausssse the noise is driving me crazy.” He promptly leaves the lab, bowing at SkekNa before he goes, which SkekNa returns. 

“It seems disappointing that the bodies are wasted. We ought to discuss ways to preserve them at a later time.” SkekNa suggests. “Their souls are gone, but… Their bodies should still work. We could make their minds ours to control… But what do I know? I’m not the Scientist.” 

“That could actually work…” SkekTek considers, looking deep in thought before he interrupts himself. “Oh. I have something else to show you, my lords, tonight when it’s further in readiness. Soldiers, indestructible soldiers, to command to battle, to destroy all of those who stand before us! But they need leaders, they need training! I see no one more suitable than our new General!”  
  
Both SkekNa and SkekUng grin at each other feeling the rush of power again. 

“I see that everything is in order, yes?” SkekSil says. “I leave now, much to do, bye-bye.” He leaves with haste. Once he is sure that he is gone, SkekNa addresses the Scientist. 

“You were about to say something about SkekSil?”

  
  
“He says that he was there when SkekVar died. Quite odd to me, they were at odds before…” SkekTek mutters.

“Explain.” SkekUng orders. 

“Well… I don’t think he has told you but… When Chamberlain was producing lacking results, the Emperor retired him as his second in command and had SkekVar replace him…” 

SkekUng and SkekNa look at eachother, realization dawning on them.

  
  
“M-Make no mistake, it is a bit early to assume that SkekSil had something to do with SkekVar’s death but I… I recall SkekVar being livid with me for bringing him Essence that did not rejuvenate him like the others did. My Gruenaks must have given him a false vial, it’s the only explanation. But why specifically him?” 

“Gruenaks?” SkekNa perks up. Gruenaks are very rare, exterminated thanks to his and the Conqueror’s actions. Still they were very much coveted due to their high intelligences and surprising strengths. 

“Gifts from Chamberlain... I had to kill them when they turned against me…” SkekTek growls darkly.

“Well… How very interesting. If he does have something to do with the death of SkekVar then…” SkekNa ponders. “That means he murdered one of his own for his own gain… But it is quite a leap of assumptions.” 

SkekUng growls deeply. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that whimpering worm. I will not succumb to him like SkekVar did.” 

“Right. Now. Out, out, out!” SkekTek waves them away. “Come when the Second Sister rises, and I will show you both your new army!” 

  
  
  


\-----

SkekNa and SkekUng both leave the lab, grinning at each other.

  
  
“I look forward to dominating you in combat, Slave-Master,” SkekUng says, still very eager to spar.. 

“And I look forward to making you eat those words, General.” SkekNa follows him but stops when he sees the Emperor out at the observatory, looking through the spyglass. A rare sight to see him without the whimpering Chamberlain. “I’ll meet you out on the training grounds. Tell the others, we both know they’ll want to see our spar.” SkekUng nods and walks off. 

The Slave-Master looks at the Emperor and walks up to him. “Permission to join you, Sire?” 

SkekSo looks away from the spyglass and looks at SkekNa’s new arm. “...You will be a valuable asset to us, Slavemaster. Don’t let us down.”

  
  
“I shall not, my lord.” SkekNa says, taking out the parchment that SkekSa gave him. “I’ve received this from The Mariner’s windsifter as soon as I arrived. I intended to show it to you earlier but there was much to discuss.” 

SkekSo takes the parchment and reads SkekSa’s letter. “Ah. This is beneficial to us.” He looks out at the landscape again, metallic claws stroking the railings. “What did you feel when you drank the Essence, SkekNa?” 

“Rejuvenation. Life. Power. Whole,” SkekNa responds. 

“The last is where you are wrong. Immortality is our right, SkekNa,” SkekSo taps the railings with his claws. “We came to this world to make it our own. We will drain the entire population, if we have to, to cheat death, to keep our empire from turning to dust. We are eternal. _We are already whole._ And no words of heresy will change any of that.”

  
  
“Of course, sire,” SkekNa says. “The Heretic’s words are meaningless, pointless drivel.” 

“Good. Now. Go on to the training grounds.” SkekSo grins at the Slavemaster. “I expect you to not hold back.”

  
  
SkekNa bows and leaves, feeling a rush hearing the Emperor encourage him. He works to suppress it, he won’t trust the Emperor. Was he not the one who reacted to his confusion by sending him away for many a Trine? 

When will he learn, only the Skeksis way is what matters to him. His rule will be passed down to one more fit to rule, and the Skeksis Legacy will live on. SkekNa taps his hook, absentmindedly, remembering the times SkekGra and he joyously celebrated their rule. Now it’s over, the Conqueror’s gone. He would have been a great candidate, if he remained true. 

“‘To the Skeksis Reign…’” the Slavemaster reminiscences, putting his claws to his eyepatch. “I will see an end to the ‘Fun Skeksis.’” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This is the end. I can't believe how much I put into this, I'm so glad I was able to share this with you all. 
> 
> I know I made mistakes, I know there are some things from canon I have DEFINITELY gotten wrong. But I'm just super thankful I have gotten this done, and I am very proud of it.
> 
> And I am ULTRA THANKFUL for people to have read this and submit such kind comments! They encouraged me to keep going! 
> 
> Notice this is part of a series? I plan to write at least one more, I hope you are eager for it!
> 
> Trust me I tried including SkekSa and SkekLi in the reunion, but it was too much to put in one chapter, I already had so much to put in.
> 
> I will say it was very difficult not having SkekNa drop an F-Bomb. If anyone needed to, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Come chat with me, I am FanFareKid on Tumblr!


End file.
